Death Angel X Devil II
by vdaymassacre
Summary: The second part of Death Angel X Devil duh . More twists and turns, hope you enjoy. NO FLAMING PLEASE! YAOI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**Death Angel ~X~ Devil II**

**Chapter I**

Billows of smoke and dust ravaged through my nostrils as I lay flat on the ground. Beside me, was the captain's body-- all bloody and almost unrecognizable. A mortar had landed and exploded in close proximity, killing almost half of the entire unit. I can only lay on the side, feeling helpless for the demise of my teammates. A bullet just went through my shoulder, my nose is broken and the lower half of my face was fatally wounded, though not as bad as what happened to the captain and the rest of the team, I was bleeding as well. Some shrapnel went flying to me, and as the captain was about to run for me the damn artillery landed just in time. A mix of his blood and my own splattered all over my face, yet I couldn't even move a finger, and I feel so helpless for the captain who had been like a father to me. I silently prayed for their souls' peaceful rest as tears ran down my face. I prayed for the safety of everyone, and for protection, for in my situation right now, it looks like I still have to pray harder.

"Sorry, corporal, the captain is my first priority and you know that rule!"

"Screw the rules! I don't know if you're blind or just plain dumb but as you can see the captain's dead and Pfc. Dragunov is still alive and is the one that needed help!"

I heard the corporal and the medic argue over who shall be saved first, but the medic didn't listen and turned to run towards the captain's lifeless body instead.

"BOOM!"

Another mortar had exploded this time directly hitting the medic. His body exploded in such a gory fashion I had to close my eyes. Everyone screamed and cursed as they continued to find a more dependable cover. Sensing that it was his opportunity, the corporal ran towards the medic's kit which was miraculously spared along with the lower half of his body. I heard hurried footsteps coming in to my direction, it was the corporal with the said kit in his hands. He knelt beside me and started rummaging through the bag of medical tools to patch me up.

"Stay with me, okay? This ain't gonna last long..." he yelled amidst all the deafening sounds of gunfire. I just swallowed hard, thinking that if I died today, I wish I could've paid a last visit to my father's grave and told him all the things I needed to get off my chest. I cringed and clenched my teeth as the antiseptic liquid trickled through my open wounds. I can see through my almost closed eyes that everyone was still running for cover. "Not so pretty now, I guess..." he joked, but it wasn't one for me to laugh at, because I honestly think that's what really is. As he was cleaning up the blood in my mouth the lieutenant suddenly appeared from the debris-filled horizon, ordering everyone to retreat.

"Corporal, he's not gonna make it, leave him alone and find cover!" The lieutenant yelled as he ran with the rest of the remaining allies.

"Go... leave..." I managed to whisper.

"No way, don't listen to him, we are not going to die here!" he said angrily as he continued to patch up the lower half of my face as the rest of the allies ran back to the western trench. "Run, corporal! We're outnumbered here in the open!" one soldier yelled as he ran along with the others. But the corporal didn't listen, and finally finished putting a gauze on my mouth even though his patching up wasn't as good as the medic's, but what do you expect? It's not his job, time is of the essence and at least I still got cleaned up. "Done, now let's go before we end up like the captain or the medic." He said as he carried me into his arms and stood up. Bringing his AK-47 along, he went for the safety of the trench. The lieutenant caught up with us and nudged the corporal on the shoulder. "You just can't get your hands off him, don't you?"

He ignored the lieutenant and continued running to safety. "If I can't make it, at least you have to." He said under his breath. We were inches from the trench when he dropped me onto the ground, making me roll towards the other members of the unit who were taking cover in the trench. They caught me and pulled me down so that the sandbags can fully protect my body. I just couldn't stop crying in silence. Four bullets went right through his abdomen as he slumped onto the earth, staining it with his blood. He was still trying to get up and crawl towards the rest of us. The others have already pulled him with us as well, as they tried to keep the pressure on his wounds.

With his last ounce of strength, he pulled his dog tags from his neck. The tags were supposed to be given to the lieutenant, but instead he was reaching them towards me as I watched the rest of the team do their best to revive the corporal while the others defended the trench. He was already choking and spurting blood from his mouth, and his hand was still reaching for me. "Keep... this...", and as he said those horrible, horrible words, I woke up.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I screamed as I suddenly sat up from the bed, panting heavily. Beads of sweat had formed in my forehead, as I covered my face with my hands. I realized that it was only a dream, which was really more of a flashback.

"Don't say what?" Kazuya said. He was also sitting up and judging by the light of the full moon, I can see that he had a surprised look on his face. His glowing right eye illuminated in the darkness of the room. "Are you okay?" He asked as he yawned and scratched his eyes, putting out the red glow for a moment. "Nah, just a bad dream." I said as I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. "Mind telling me what you dreamt?" He asked. I can't believe that a guy like him can act like a five-year-old at times, specially now.

"No." I replied as I laid back down.

"Say, it's kinda hot tonight, isn't it?" He asked seductively. I know what he was implementing, but I think I have to pass. I'm not in the mood to mess with him tonight, specially with that rather detailed flashback. Besides, it's already one in the morning and I'm dead tired from all those grueling hours of travel from Moscow to Tokyo. I just arrived this afternoon. During the flight, I wished I had the ability to teleport so that I wouldn't deal with jetlag and all the annoyance of talkative passengers. I just couldn't get used to it, I guess.

"Is it? Should I open the windows?" I asked sarcastically as I covered my face with my blanket. "Come on, why do you have to be such a bitch?" He asked with a tone of disappointment in his voice. Knowing what he really is requires great heights of intimacy, and it makes me shake my head in disbelief. He suddenly pulled the blanket off my face and planted a kiss on my lips so I had to push his face back.

"What the f-?"

"Hold your devil horses, devil boy. I'm already tired."

He pulled my hand away from his face and laid back down. As he comforted himself onto the bed, he turned to face me. "But can I at least put my arms around you?" Geez, I just can't believe how much of a hard candy this guy is. All hard and tough outside and when you get to the core he gets all mushy and does things that can either a.) Annoy you, or b.) Turn you on. He can really get me out of character.

"Fine, but don't get your hands anywhere than my waist..."

"Uh... not so sure about that."

"Don't you dare..."

"Try me."

I didn't have to, his hands were already roaming my body. He got up and pinned me down, I couldn't even struggle to break free. And things happened really fast. Before I knew it he was already doing his business with me. "Please be so kind and lube up."

When he got inside, for some reason I didn't feel so tired at all anymore. "D-did you really miss me... that much?" I said in between moans. He didn't answer me directly, instead, he replied with a threat. "Stop making those erotic faces or I'll bite you."

I don't mind if he did. But I wasn't making any effort at all to make those faces, wasn't I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

The next morning was unusually pleasant. It was the first day of training for all the participants of the sixth Iron Fist tournament, and normally it's always stressful and full of pressure, but it's a different story this morning. Maybe what they said about sex as a way of eliminating stress were true, I'm feeling it myself. We hadn't done it for almost a year now. All I did was to fight battles all throughout the Motherland, and I'm starting to get sick of it, and I bet all he did was take care of business. I think we both deserve to give in.

It was already six and Kazuya pranced around the room-- answering his phone and hanging clothes over his shoulder. Back to his usual self. He had a speech to deliver among the contestants at eight sharp, and time, as it is for the both of us, is a serious matter. He hung up and put the phone on the bedside table.

"Hey, breakfast is ready." I called. I scratched my head when I realized how much it pains me to admit to myself that everytime we're together it was always me that acted as the wife. Cheers for the White Angel of Death! Woot, woot- and I mean it _sarcastically_. He collects souls when he's on the battlefield and when he's with his lover he collects the laundry! Now I feel like my tough persona as seen by everyone but Kazuya is ebbing away everytime we're both in the same room. When I went back to him he was on the phone again, and he signalled me to fix his tie because he was holding the morning paper on his other hand. See? My inner demons kept asking me why I'm betraying them and why I'm not being scary and stoic to people. "_You do odd things for the one you love_", I told them, then my inner demons laughed and kicked my ass. It's not that I'm hating it, but this is giving my life a whole new perspective. Hey, I don't get to play as the woman in a serious relationship all the time, and by saying that I wanted to hit myself with a sledge hammer because it's too painful to even think about. I wonder what would everyone do if they find out what I'm all up to.

"There." I said as I told him to come down to the table as soon as he's done. He got out of the room while smoothing his hair, now in its usual spiked 'do. "'Morning." He said, almost mumbling. "Either Bruce or Anna is going up here at 7:30 to pick me up..." he said as he moved his chair to sit with me by the table.

"Would it be okay if they find me here? Won't they get suspicious or anything?" I asked as I took a sip of coffee. He did the same before answering afterwards.

"Babe... we've been together for more than a year, of course they already know about you. Don't worry."

"You really trust them that much?" I can't believe we've been sticking together for that long already.

"I guess."

"And what if everyone knows of us?"

"Before they leak I'll make sure they're dead."

That's it. A guy like him, having all the power in the world, I bet he can easily cover things up, and before one of his minions even try to make a wrong move, they'd be sleeping with the fishes right before they know it. I like that.

"Damn. You made these?" He was talking about the waffles. I learned the recipe from my mother before I entered military school, I didn't know it would come in handy one day. He took one bite after another, I still haven't told him that if I weren't in the military, I would've been a chef, but I guess it runs in the family. My dad was a five-star General, and he has been a great influence to me to strive and reach where he was, so I just thought that my cooking can save my life from those horrible rations they serve us during battles. Shitty slops of food, if you may ask, so I cook and bring my own. I'm so proud of myself. Insert stoic, evil laugh here. When I snapped back to him he was still downing the waffles with orange juice from the groceries one of his bodyguards, Anna Williams bought yesterday. "They're damn good... you remind me of Jun."

Flattery meets jealousy.

"Thanks." I said flatly.

"What's with that? She's dead, you know. It's not like she'll come knocking on the door telling me that she's back."

"So you mean... if she's back, you'll ditch me and take her in again?"

"Would you stop being so emo. I won't ever ditch you, hell, I could've married you."

"Oh shut up." (I was secretly flattered again.)

"Besides, she's dead. Unless a miracle happens and she comes back to life. Haven't even seen her ghost."

"What if she's really not dead?"

I expected him to get a little irritated, but he just coughed lightly and changed the topic. I was just testing him, that's all, didn't mean to darken the light mood.

"You know what, everyone should be down there before my speech at eight. Let's keep going." He said as he wiped off his mouth with a napkin and stood up, myself doing the same. He's got a point there.

"You'll go already?"

"Not before I do something to you." He said as he walked towards me. I totally knew what he was going to do, so I just stood and crossed my arms, still wearing my poker face. "Didn't you had enough last night?" I asked as he pulled me closer.

"How can I get enough of you?"

No reply. When he realized that I wasn't even moving, he lifted my chin to look at me straight in the eye. "Please don't get mad at me. I'm sorry I even mentioned her."

When he begs he turns me on, so I didn't reply and pulled him in instead. Our tongues danced before the moment was broken by loud knocks on the door. My shirt was already halfway unbuttoned. It was weird that his hair didn't even have a dent on it. His hair gel must be made of cement.

"Mr. Mishima it's time to go!" A voice called outside as he opened the door and walked in. He coughed lightly when he saw us pulling away from each other.

"Excuse me, sir. I apologize for the intervention but you have to be early for your speech." Bruce said, excusing himself politely. I wish he isn't disgusted but the look on his face with a blank stare says otherwise. That's your job, man. Just make sure you don't go sticking your nose into your boss's secrets.

"Alright, let's go." Kazuya said as he walked towards the door with Bruce. "When Sergei goes down, I want Anna to look over and make sure no one attempts anything funny on him." He commanded Bruce, who in turn, nodded in obedience while speaking to Anna through his walkie-talkie. "Tell her to get her hands off his butt, too, in any case... literally." Bruce snickered and told Anna anyway. Now I'm scared, I don't really know Anna that well.

"I'll see you later then." I said as he winked at me and went out. Now I'm so embarassed that a lady should even accompany me. I dressed up and fixed myself as I waited for Anna, which isn't really necessary. I just though that Kaz would get pissed if I didn't follow his orders. I whistled as I sat on the sofa and noticed that Kazuya had left his phone. I know that it isn't appropriate for someone to check mobile phones even if it was his or her lover's, but something in my gut tells me that I should. As I reached for the phone the door suddenly opened and there came Anna, with a seductive smile on her face. Please let her instincts know my preferences.

"My, my, you're a hottie aren't you?" She exclaimed as she walked towards me. She was obviously checking me out, and I don't like women who do that. So it was true that she now works for Kazuya to get back to her sister, Nina who now works for the other company, the Mishima Zaibatsu, which I'm supposed to destroy by the way. "No wonder the boss liked you...". She suddenly answered Bruce's call through her bluetooth headset, and from her reply, I can tell that Bruce is warning her not to even think about doing something to me. "Don't worry Bruce, he's the boss' property. We're coming down..."

I put Kazuya's phone in my pocket with mine on the other as I stood up. No time to snoop around. "Let's go, Mr. Dragunov. The boss is waiting..." Anna signalled as she went to the door before stopping to turn around when she noticed I wasn't following her.

"Oh, come now, will you? I may look like a slut but trust me, I wouldn't ask you to sleep with me."

I shuddered at the thought, but I still didn't move anyway.

"Look, Mr. Dragunov, I don't have time to drag you around. I love my life and I wouldn't risk it just because of you. I've changed!"

I let out a deep sigh and walked to the door. I swear if this woman does anything really inappropriate to me I would have to knock her out.

****

We used the elevator exclusive for the hotel owners only just like the usual.* Anna kept looking at me, as I can see her reflection from the elevator doors. It isn't the look of someone who wanted to jump in the chance and harrass you, but it looks like she wanted to ask some questions, and so she did.

"During the last tournament, I saw you, and I think you're hot...", she started. "I was supposed to introduce myself to you, but I learned that you're with somebody else already." Okay, it's not really a question, but like I said it's a start. I didn't answer right away. I just scratched my brow and shifted my weight to my other leg. Women have been telling that to me way before I joined the military, but I'm just not interested. Since she never really saw me talk to people, she squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. "Wait, do you even talk?"

"Yeah. I'm just not in the mood." I replied. She had a look of wonderment on her face.

"Good! How'd you end up with the boss, anyway? From the way I know him he isn't the type to socialize and make friends or lovers on his own account. You must have one hell of a sex appeal, and the fact that you're also a man, damn. You totally got him."

"It's a long story."

"Well at least tell me a little about it. We still got five minutes before we reach the lobby, anyway. Tall builidings always take time to roam around."

"He was the one who approached me first."

"Uh-huh?"

"Then that's it."

"What the hell? Does your voice cost money? Look, how'd he even know that you're swinging the other way when he isn't?"

"That's what you think, he swings both ways, and so do I."

Anna chuckled, victorious of getting a juicy piece of information. She just couldn't stop she put her hand on my shoulder for support. "You despise bisexuals?" I asked directly.

"Hey, I'm no homophobe. It's just... you speak very little, but it means a lot! You amuse me, Mr. Dragunov. I wish we'll have some time to talk... as friends. You really mystify me the most. I've met men who pretended to be what they look like in the outside, but you weren't like them. You'e straight to the point, down-to-earth, and a man of few words. The boss is very lucky to have you, indeed." She said as she patted my arm. "Rest assured I'll keep quiet about this. Hell, I don't want to die, you know. Guess I have to warn Bruce as well, since he knows what's between the both of you, too. Anyways, good luck to the both of you." She smiled. Even though she doesn't look like it, she's the one who I think I could trust.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, does anyone from your job, or family know about this?"

"Only my closest comrades. I've yet to introduce him to my mom, and I'm sure she'll understand."

"And your dad?"

"He's dead." I replied quickly. I kind of miss my dad, but I guess he wouldn't be too happy if he finds out about Kaz, anyway.

"Sorry to hear that." Anna apologized, suddenly looking somber. I gave her a little nod of reassurance to tell her that it's fine.

The few remaining minutes of the lift travelling to the lobby were spent in silence, and the elevator arrived with a ting. The other contestants who were already in the lobby gawked at us since we came from the exclusive lift. They whispered to each other, staring at me. Anna was doing her work with the other bodyguards, clearing up the way. "Move people, we ain't got all day..." she yelled. "There, you can go in now. The boss said that you should join the other contestants to avoid raising suspicions." Anna whispered this time. I knew it, because that's what I was really supposed to do. I went in and found a good spot a few inches away from the stage. I wonder if Kazuya would get distracted when he sees me, so just to make sure I went to a darker area. The participants were already pouring in with their respective companions, friends, or whoever the hell they're related to. As I watched these people I caught sight of a strange-looking guy who isn't really standing that far from me. Since he was by the spotlight hitting the floor, I could see him clearly. I shook my head when I realized that people like him co-exist with us in this world. He had blonde hair, and it was done in rather ridiculous spikes. He was also wearing some sort of a body armor with a lion emblem as his chest centerpiece, if he isn't into cosplay, what is this jerk doing in this tournament? He seemed to be talking through a headset, similar to what Anna and the other bodyguards have. He was looking around the place cautiously, which gives me the idea that he too, may be a security officer in a Halloween costume that his boss requires. But what really caught my attention wasn't what he was wearing. I squinted my eyes and I noticed his eerie resemblance to Kazuya. He looked like he was his caucasian version, and it really gives me the goosebumps. Just who the hell is this guy? He looked rather... busy.

Maybe I was staring at him too much and he may look ridiculous, but I still think he's cute. I wonder what he looks like with his hair undone. I'm not sure if it was because he resembled Kazuya, but he had this certain something that I just couldn't ignore. I scolded myself for even looking at other guys. Nobody wants, specially me, to piss off and cheat a lover with the devil as his other half, but I just couldn't stop staring at him. He suddenly turned his head to my direction, and it looked like he saw me staring at him. Oh shit, I didn't mean to! And as if giving me an excuse to turn away, one of the phones in my pocket vibrated. Both of our phones were in silent mode so I had to pull the two phones out of my pocket. It was Kazuya's. It was an SMS with only the sender's number. This was his personal phone, and it's different than the one where his colleagues, underlings, business partners or whoever can call to. If he knows the sender, his or her name should be in his phone book, at the very least. I don't wanna be sleuthing around, so I just put the phone back in my pocket. Maybe I'll just give it back to him later today. When I checked at the strange guy, he was gone, and that made me sigh with relief. I don't wanna be caught by someone from Kazuya's team looking at odd strangers. Perhaps he's a new opponent or something. When I checked my watch it was exactly 8:00, as the spotlights' burning brightness lit up the stage. Time for the speech.

*_In the prequel, only the Mishimas can use the exclusive elevator, and it was their usual way of going into different floors of the hotel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Kazuya appeared on stage as the contestants' chattering dissolved into silence. As I observed around the area, some looked angry, some looked scared, and some were yawning. Actually, I was with the people who are yawning.

"Good morning everyone. I'm sure you all know me..." He started. "Our world is in chaos, thanks to the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lives are lost, careers have ended, stocks have declined, and most importantly, our right to live free is stolen by the man who is behind that company." I know all his plans, so I just listened to him while making everyone believe that G Corporation is onto saving the world, when the truth is, he can't stand seeing people other than him put the world under his rule. If his ruling clears off the havoc, why not.

"My son, Jin Kazama, is behind all this damnation. And I, along with the rest of G Corporation's forces, are doing our very best to quell the endless battles that my son had already started. You, people, are the ones who are going to help me bring back peace and freedom to our world by bringing me my son-- alive...". There were some clapping and commotion among the contestants. They just can't believe that he was the good guy among all of this despite all the "incorrect" activities he had done before. "I am very proud to say that G Corporation have just acquired new allies, and it's my pleasure to introduce to you a new comrade... Mr. Sergei Dragunov."

I jumped from my seat upon hearing my name. Why didn't he tell me about this? Thank goodness I wore my uniform instead of my civilian clothing, because if I did they would just look at me as another Goth dude, the primary impression that the society gives to pale dudes wearing black outfits. Still, I got a little pissed at him for introducing me like this. I fixed my suit as I stood up, trying my best to look respectable. The spotlight shone upon me, and I felt like I was in Hollywood for some reason. All of the participants looked into my direction, specially that cosplay guy, who was now sitting in a table not far from the door. He had a smile on his face. I looked at Kazuya angrily as he continued to introduce me.

"He is one of the best in the Russian Special Forces, the SPETSNAZ, and with his given mission to destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu, he is a valuable addition to our company. I'm sure you all recognize him as The White Angel of Death, and, uh... besides, he's also good in be-..." he paused as he realized he almost said what he isn't supposed to say. He concealed his mistake by coughing lighlty. The contestants had a confused look on their faces and some gave snickers, and the cosplay guy's smile faded. Anna cringed and held onto Bruce's arm, who in turn was shaking his head. I felt so small during that moment, I wanted to evaporate. I know that it was really my mission to destroy the Zaibatsu, but I totally didn't expect him to elaborate on this. What a relief this isn't a secret mission. If he says anything stupid I would have to tackle him on the stage, how embarrassing. I knew he was about to say "good in bed" and if he does that I would shoot myself right there and then.

"Sorry, caught something in my throat. What I was supposed to say is he's also good in ballistics and close-quarters-combat. He's also one of the participants in this tournament, joining for the second time, so it's an honor for us, specially me to have him here." I rolled my eyes as I sat down. Surprisingly, majority of everyone in the room gave me a round of applause, and I noticed the cheerleader sluts from the last tournament get excited. Kazuya, you bastard. You are so totally getting it later.

"So, that's it. Enjoy the rest of your stay here in Tokyo, and good luck, because you're all gonna need it." A polite acknowledgement came from the crowd as everyone started to go out and do their own business. Kazuya stepped down from the stage and waited for everyone to empty the hall before he approached me.

"You left your phone." I said as I handed him the device. "So that explains why my pockets aren't heavy. Did you open it?" He asked suspiciously, thank goodness I didn't have to lie. "No." I replied. He put the phone in his pocket and wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed towards the secret exit, to the waiting convoy. I punched him on the arm when we were left alone in the limousine. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"Why the hell did you suddenly introduce me a while ago?" I asked angrily.

"What's wrong with that? Shouldn't you be proud of yourself?"

"I wasn't ready at all! Thank goodness I wore my uniform." I said as I adjusted my tie and looked outside the window. "Do you know why I did that?" He asked, putting on a more serious tone. "Because Anna said that people were gossiping a while ago, when you stepped outside the lift, so I did that to give them a valid reason why you're here."

"Psht."

"Did she lay her hands on you?"

"No."

"Well, fine." Then there was uncomfortable silence.

I softened a bit anyway, at least it was a good excuse. "Still mad? You did nothing but get mad at me since this morning." He said. I suddenly felt guilty, specially when I remembered the funny-looking guy from a while ago. "Sorry. I'm just tired." I apologized, and feeling defeated, I pressed the remote which pulls down the divider so that whoever was in the back would be spared privacy from the driver, who didn't seem to notice. The limo is also heavily tinted so there's no way people can see whatever's going on inside the vehicle. He had a surprised look when I moved closer and put myself on his lap. "I guess it's time for me to make up for it...". We were all over each other as the limousine travelled to another local branch of the G Corporation in downtown Tokyo, an hour's drive away from the hotel. He laid me down on the seat and placed his hand inside my inner shirt, throwing my belt to the side while he placed his other hand down my trousers. We tried our very best to keep quiet and make sure that we won't go all the way, not until later this evening. I guess when you miss each other so much your hormones rage everytime you're together, no matter how unconventional the location or time is. I wrapped my arms around his neck to make things easier as he continued stroking in the right way while our tongues danced once again. If this goes on, we both know it would be hard for us to step out of the limousine looking like nothing happened. When the moment had reached its climax, we both pulled away, panting heavily. I got up and rested my head on his shoulder. "There's still time tonight," He said as he wiped off the sweat from his face. I did the same as I recovered my belt from the floor. Buttoning myself up, I fixed my hair and my clothes. He kissed me again on the lips, and sat back while pouring in some wine.

"Want some?"

"No. I'll wait until lunch."

He checked his phone as he drank from the glass. I wish he would tell me something about the SMS, but it looked like it annoyed him. "What does it say?" I asked.

"Hmph... just some jackass who had the wrong number." He said as he tossed me the phone. I checked on the message as soon as I caught it. "_I hope you still have your heart for me. I'm seeing you in two days. _Say, it's pretty cheesy, isn't it?" Kaz had already read it for me, though.

"What if... it's Jun?" I said as I looked at him darkly.

"Shut up, Sergei. You're not funny."

"I'm not joking, you quirk."

"If you don't stop talking about Jun I would use that phone to its full potential and make videos when we do things." His blackmail always failed to amuse me, so I punched him in the arm, again.

"Before you do that I would mercilessly murder you, you evil bastard!"

"Ah, always hostile eh? You really turn me on when you threaten me."

"Argh. Just stay still and stop harrassing me for a while." I tossed him back his phone and sat further away from him. His hands always touch the wrong parts of my body everytime he gets in contact. I hope he isn't serious about what he said about using the phone to its full potential, though. Deep in my mind, I couldn't shake off the thought of the possibilty that it was his ex-girlfriend. You know, some things are unexpected. Even he seems to ignore the topic everytime it comes up, and it seems like he's trying to avoid something. On the way to a restaurant for lunch, I was pretty surprised that he didn't get naughty and tried make his moves again. He only talked about his plans of visiting Russia during his free time and sneaking to my office to do 'bad things' which I don't really like the idea of. He said he wanted to see what everyone's reaction will be. When he elaborated the details on that _plan_ I pinched his nose and kicked him on the shin which in turn made him laugh almost uncontrollably. Sadistic bastard.

"You're disgusting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

As the limo pulled over into a fancy Italian restaurant for lunch, I saw Anna step out from their car first to talk to the manager. I was wondering why there aren't any customers around. When it was our time to get out of the vehicle, I learned that the restaurant was reserved for the sole purpose of serving lunch for Mr. Kazuya Mishima and the rest of his crew. I remembered he did this sort of thing pretty much a lot before. And so everyone poured in the quaint but nevertheless charming place to have lunch. These people are very lucky to work with someone like Kazuya, I thought. We were seated on a separate table, just like the usual thing that Kazuya does from our previous stop overs. I saw Anna and Bruce laughing and whispering things to each other. It doesn't look like they're hitting on each other because they were looking at us, particularly me. When Anna noticed I was looking at them she raised her fist, as if saying _"go, go, go!"_. She was truly a fan of Kazuya and me, and that made me laugh inside, to the demise of my inner demons. As everyone ate, the SMS from a while ago struck my mind, telling me that it wasn't just some jackass who sent the message to the wrong number. I decided that I would see what would happen in two days, as what the SMS had said, just for the record. What if... Jun's not really dead, and in two days she will come back? I definitely have to look forward to that, but for now, I would just immerse myself in this wonderful meal of mutton chops and wine.

Kazuya recalled his bitter childhood while we consumed the soul of our lunch, and on some instances I had to snicker, specially the part where he was thrown by his dad off the cliff. I don't know why I find it funny, but everytime I imagine what he looked like during that time (he was twelve) I had to contain myself. He gave me a sharp look when I started to cover my face to control myself from laughing. "Was there anything funny about what I said? Come on, I'm suffering here!" He said, finding some sympathy from me, but I only told him that he should've looked so cute back then. "Damn you! My bones are broken and I'm bleeding to death, there's nothing cute about that!" He must've said it loud enough because everyone looked at him weirdly, and he was standing from his chair. I shook my head and continued to bury my face in my hands. The bodyguards laughed at their boss who was acting childishly at that moment. He silenced them with a loud "SHUT THE FUCK UP!", and so they did. I still continued to shake with laughter, which is a very rare thing for me to do, considering I don't even smile. "Do you still have pictures when you were a kid?" I asked him, but he just gave me a "hmph" and ignored my question. "Fine, I'll search for them myself." I said, waiting for his reaction. He just continued to put food in his mouth and look away. Oops, I didn't mean to piss him off. It was still surprising, though, that he showed no sign of fuming anger, and his right eye wasn't raging red, either. He just finished his food, wiped his mouth, and stared at me. "What?" I said. He looked like he was searching for my soul.

"I wonder how long could I keep you." He finally spoke, his eyes showing a worried expression. I was surprised by the sudden outburst, but it also made me ask myself how long would this thing go on. I mean, people are judging, narrow-minded assholes waiting to pounce on every bit of a small opening that reveals a relationship that isn't only going to cost us both of our reputations and our careers, but also on the way of how our lives would be lived. I felt like I was lost in that moment. I stared back at him, speechless. People are bad.

"These scars don't mean nothing." I replied. "There's no reason to give up the fight." Why would we? We made it this long in this one hell of a relationship, and there's no turning back. If it means that we would spend the rest of our lives together in secrecy, then so be it. But that is, until one of us lets go, and moves on. On my side, it isn't gonna be me. The very few, close friends that I had always thought I was in it for his money and his power, but I beg to differ. I'm no gold digger, and I won't be one ever. If I was one of those cheap man-whores found scattered around I would've accepted what they say, but they don't know anything about me, or Kazuya. He isn't the kind of person you can just approach as you wish and tell him "hey, fuck me, big boy." Clearly enough, he is a well-educated, class powerhouse on his own, and not everyone, even the most prominent world leaders can just come up to him and shake his hand. They all admitted that if it wasn't for him and G Corporation, this planet would've been immersed in an endless battle, so they all look up to him as a savior; a hero. I can say that I was lucky enough to be approached by him first, though it started roughly during the infancy of this relationship. They are so judgmental, they don't even know the feeling of waking up and seeing his face the first thing in the morning, the feeling of running your hands across the massive scar on his chest, feeling the touch of his hand, his mouth, and him inside. Nobody will ever appreciate the sound of his voice, the feeling of his kiss, and his childish behavior. All they see is an evil, homicidal, devil-possessed bastard that thought nothing but death, blood, and mayhem. They couldn't see that frail, timid boy who grew up in anger and loneliness, despite of possessing all the material things that the world has to offer. Nobody knows a single fucking good thing about him. And I bet no one ever will. Until I die, all of those stuff will be buried along with my name and my reputation, and no one will know our biggest secret. Nobody will ever know the real human side of the both of us... except maybe for Jun. Thinking back at all the thoughts that suddenly came streaming through my brain, I realized that I can't stand to see him get hooked up with anyone else, and although it isn't really obvious, I can say that I'm pretty possessive, and he knows that. Considering his looks and all that he has, a lot of women have been trying to take advantage, but they have to go through my dead carcass first-- that is, if they can.

I snapped out of my melancholy when it was time for us to leave. Anna thanked the restaurant manager, a small and stout old man with a killer moustache. His kissed Anna's hand and waved goodbye to the convoy. He gave a salute to Kazuya who was just staring blankly into the sky. Once back inside the limo for the rest of the trip, I finally had the chance to ask him those questions. When he sensed that it was coming, he shifted his weight in his seat uncomfortably.

"Were you hooking up with other girls while I was gone?" I started, moving in closer to him, just to feel him getting tense. Although surprised at the sudden interrogation, he was calm. He looked at me and sighed. "If I did, what would you do?"

I really wouldn't know. My past lovers should give a decent testimonial on experiencing the wrath of my jealousy, and they all didn't like it. I'll give Kazuya a chance to tell me if he did or if he didn't. I certainly hope he would give me the latter as his answer. It was my first time to see him laugh nervously and then sudeenly get serious.

"No sir, I didn't. I can't... I just can't." He replied. Good. I wish I collected videotaped testimonials from my exes so that Kazuya can watch them and think twice on hooking up with another girl / guy. Even though I know Kazuya can also throw a jealous fit much worse than mine and I need to be careful as well, things must be fair and he should be careful too. If only trust can be bought. I nodded at him. He got hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I always knew you would ask those damn questions. I thought you trust me?"

"Hey, every person in a serious relationship has the right to, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but... why now? Why so quick?"

"Nothing... just thinking out loud."

"What if I did?"

"You may have the worst tantrums in the whole world when you get angry, but trust me, I'm no different."

"What if you did cheat on me when you got back to Russia? Do you know what I would do?"

"No. And for your information I didn't cheat on you."

He let go of my hand and held my jaw.

"Don't you dare try it. You'll be a cold corpse before I give you up to another one but me."

As usual, blackmailing to show his possession. During the time when he admitted that he liked me, he showed his interest in a rather peculiar way. He planted two nice holes on my neck, he was threatening me and talking about killing me first before letting me go, blah, blah, blah. Those holes are still pretty visible, by the way, and everytime someone asks me what the hell are those I only told them I accidentally got hit by a two- pronged fork. They made jokes about it then I change the topic so that they would forget all about the vampire holes, but I hope he won't do it again because it hurts like hell.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." I snatched his hand away from my jaw and patted his lap. He calmed down and sat back.

"Sergei, don't get silly and do things when my back is turned, even in this tournament." He said, breathing deeply.

"Do you really think I'm like that?" I was getting a little annoyed, and he was getting it. "No, look... I'm... sorry. It's just too hard for me to be letting you go out there and roam around as you wish. I have to tell you this for the first time, but your presence is intimidating in a way that, you know... men and women can easily like you." He apologized, as if he wasn't any different. We both sighed to clear the growing tension in the air. I don't like arguments, and I know he doesn't too, but it can't be helped. He held my hand again and put it in his cheek. "Sorry." I hope I can record this on camera. You won't see a guy like him apologize frequently.

"Apology accepted." He was holding my hand for the rest of the trip, like a kid scared of getting lost in the mall. I wondered why he was acting like that.

But then, I totally hope that the ridiculous guy from a while ago was looking at me as an opponent.

The convoy finally arrived in G Corppration's downtown Tokyo branch. It was a fairly large facility, though not as huge as the main branch. Workers ran around the place, carrying boxes and other industrial things. But to my surprise, Kazuya told me that it was only a front and that it was really an umbrella facility, with large, winding halls that branch all throughout underground. This is where the main operations and transactions, whether legal or illegal, are made. The main branch was actually serving up the minority of the company. He also said it goes as deep as a hundred feet below the ground, adding up pressure and lack of oxygen. Out of all the rooms in the facility, the oxygen and pressure rooms are the most well-maintained. Talk about working in a waiting graveyard. As the elevator traversed deeper below, the branch's general manager explained everything to Kazuya; the company's newest acquisitions, raises and declinations in stocks, and new potential allies and enemies. Kazuya listened as he signed various papers. I hate it when he's in corporate mode. He's stubborn and sarcastic, and he looked liked he wasn't thinking of anything else but the company and power, but I was just being too selfish. We were in the tenth underground level where a meeting was about to be held.

The large ebony sensor doors opened and revealed a number of people sitting in a large rectangular table. An old man suddenly appeared in front of us. His balding head and funny-sounding voice made me remember him as Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya's nutcase of a father. "I thought you'll never come!" He said. Even though he was half-laughing, I still think he's evil for throwing my poor devil boy down that cliff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

As the security personnel lined up rounding the outside, the doors closed. Kazuya had pulled me in when I thought that it doesn't even concern me, until I remembered I was a new ally of G Corporation. I totally forgot the business I was supposed to deal with. "Wait a minute... he looked familiar..." Heihachi said as he stood beside me. He was like a security dog that all he had to do was sniff me all over.

"Father, let's just get started." Kazuya called, shaking his head and crossing his arms. They were acting like there isn't anything bad going on between the both of them. "Shut it, boy. Let me know him first!" Now I feel like meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time.

"_Boy_? Do you realize how old I am?"

"Shut it, boy. Tell me all about him!"

"Why you arthritis-ridden old fart! There's time for that later, you're wasting too much time."

Heihachi didn't listen and continued in his senility. "That corpse-like skin and military uniform..." he paused and gasped, "you must be The White Angel of Death they're all talking about! You must be... Sergei Dragunov!" He finished jubilantly. Old men.

"Yes, he is, so now that you know him..."

"Boy, how many times do I have to shut you up?"

Kazuya stomped his foot and clenched his teeth. The other members of the committe snickered at the father and son tandem.

"STOP CALLING ME _'BOY'_!"

"Ah, you must be my son's lover!"

The rest of the people burst out in laughter, not a good way to start a meeting. Kazuya gave everyone a sharp look as I felt like I wanted to shoot myself again. He sure has one nutcase of a family. A gay step brother, a senile father, just perfect. I don't want to deny or confirm, so I just went to my seat and rested my chin on my hand. Kazuya was fuming as he talked silently to his father who kept turning away from his son to look at other things. I pretty much understood his behavior, but these people are looking at me weirdly.

Kazuya stood in the front while Heihachi finally sat down in a chair adjacent to mine. "I apologize for the commotion my father have caused a while ago..." Kazuya started.

"No I didn't." Heihachi replied back. The younger Mishima slammed his fist on the table while stroking his temple. "Just... shut up." When all seemed to be in order, the meeting began.

"Alright, so what are your suggestions and propositions?"

"I think that Mr. Dragunov's country would provide a great help to the force, considering their units are well-trained and one of the best in the world." A middle-aged blonde woman said as she acknowledged my presence. Her country tag says "Great Britain".

"I agree. I suggest that the G Forces and the SPETSNAZ should team up and finish off this mayhem!" A man with "Norway" in his country tag replied.

"That notion is currently on the process of being acquired, right, Mr. Dragunov?"

I snapped out and startlingly answered. "Why, yes... uh. Mr. ... Mishima." I felt so fake, like a camera was there, shooting a scene from a movie called "I'm An Idiot" which eventually starred myself. "Actually, the chief-in-command have already signed the contract, as well as the General, and as well as the, uh... all those... other officials."

The blonde woman nudged me in the arm and whispered, "you actually talk!"

The meeting went on for an hour. Although it was very weird, it still went through. Some suggestions were stupid and pointless, and Heihachi kept dozing off during the whole thing. Kazuya said that he would hold another meeting at another time to make an arms deal, but the truth is he's not really in the mood to talk and listen to all those people, just like what he told me yesterday. He would make Bruce do the talking next time.

When everybody left, Anna and Bruce came in. Kazuya woke his father up by hitting him with a folder. The old man mumbled and stretched his arms as he yawned and looked around with a funny look on his face. "Where the hell is everybody?"

"The meeting's over, you old fart. You slept through, what a shame."

"But you're so boring!"

"I assume that's not the reason why you also slept all the way through the previous tournament only to wake up and find out that it's all over, and your invertebrate of a grandson had already won."

"Yeah, I was knocked out, I think."

Kazuya scratched his head in dismay as the two lead bodyguards contained their laughter. I was also covering my face again. I don't want them to see my happy face.

"So, father, what's the point of you being here?"

"Actually, I hate the fact that Jin had already declared an independent nation out of the Zaibatsu. And what I hate more is that it was supposed to be mine, it's a good thing you finally decided to do business with G Corporation instead. Now you're finally out of my way. Good boy!"

Kazuya went to me and whispered, "hold me when you see me about to go to the wall to hit my head."

"You can't kill me anymore, Kazuya. Do you want me to tell your lover about you throwing me in a gorge? Or was it a cliff? I was unconscious so I don't really know."

Kazuya and myself stayed quiet as the old man kept being right at his instincts. "Before I hand you a very useful piece of information, are you lovers or not?"

"Goddamn you Heihachi Mishima! You're driving me crazy! You better stop asking or I'll kill you right now!" Kazuya was now enraged, but it was still a laughing matter.

"Like I said you can't kill me anymore. Do you want me to... ah, never mind. I'll just assume you both are, it's okay! I'm not homophobic, but it's so surprising! You both have good chemistry, why of course I know because fathers know best, but I think you suck at being a father, just look at Jin!"

Kazuya almost transformed into Devil as he stormed outside to catch some air. Bruce followed as Anna stood by the door. Heihachi was laughing loudly, he was almost in tears. "I sure love seeing him get ticked off!"

When his son went back inside the room, he looked a little calmer, but he was still breathing heavily. "Alright old man, show me that information."

"Fine, it's in a USD somewhere..."

"Sir, it's a USB." Anna corrected as she ran outside to let go of her laugh. We can all hear it ringing from the outside. This day sure is strange. "USD, USB, damn these three-letter abbreviations. Times, they are a-changin'! Woops, here it is. I'm just not quite sure where this USD is supposed to go into..."

"Up your ass." Kazuya mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Whatever." Kazuya snatched the storage device from his father and stuck in into a laptop which was generating images through a projector. I almost jumped back when I saw the cosplay guy's picture on the projector screen.

"What?!" I suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at me with surprise. "Do you know him?" Kazuya asked.

"I saw him a while ago and I think he looked... odd."

"Not only does he look odd, he's also an important target. I forgot his name, all I remembered is he's from Sweden and he now works for your son, Kazuya. He's the best in the Tekkenshu, and is also the highest-ranked among all of them. He serves as Jin's head security, and is currently in charge of the whole force." Heihachi explained. As everyone scratched their heads because of Heihachi's short-term memory, it explains why he was acting like Anna and Bruce. Another image popped on the screen, this time showing another familiar opponent, Eddy Gordo.

"This guy's their newest recruit. Does his face ring a bell?"

"Gordo. I see... why are you helping anyway?"

"I'm not helping, I just want to get revenge, and it just turns out that it was you who's opposing the Zaibatsu right now. After I succeed in getting back my company, I'll deal with you again." Heihachi pulled the storage out of the laptop, which is actually wrong. He looked at everyone darkly (mood swings really contribute from aging) and walked out of the room. "Good luck with that." Kazuya said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

We headed out of G Corporation's underground facility. It feels good to finally breath natural, fresh air once again. I had to adjust my tie numerous times just to make breathing easier down there. It was only four in the afternoon, and the day is still young, I guess the rest of it should be spent in training. The convoy headed back to the hotel for everyone to have some rest and finally do their trainings. I fell asleep throughout the trip back to the hotel, while Kazuya was on his laptop finishing some documents and checking on his mails. I felt a light tap on my cheek, waking me up. It was Kazuya, wearing his reading glasses and holding a pen. "We're here. You can go back to our room now." He said. "I still have some things to work on, so I have to go to the main building."

"You look great with those glasses." I said. He looked so different.

"You're just sleepy. You know how much these glasses make it obvious that I'm a lot older than you. Go up there and rest, I'll see you later."

"Will you be late?" The wife syndrome kicks in again.

"Um... let me see... maybe in time for dinner. I'll call you."

"Alright." He gave me a kiss as I stepped out of the fancy vehicle. You can literally live in it. As I entered the doors the cosplay guy was standing right beside the entrance. He was leaning on the wall, and he wasn't wearing that ridiculous armor with a cape. He was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans, but his hairstyle stayed nevertheless. I wanted to cut his hair and sell it on ebay. I chose to ignore him, which is probably for the good. The limousine still hasn't left and any commotion would surely get Kazuya's attention from inside it. As I walked in, I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eye. Really, this guy, he's starting to get on my nerves already. If he wants a fight, he could've just told me, I won't back down, specially now that I know who he's working for. Bruce caught up with me to escort me to the exclusive lift. Now I'm quite comfortable since everybody knows my purpose of using it. He punched in some numbers as he went in with me. He was quite the professional type, and he kept on radioing different men from his unit. "That strange guy from the door's my self-appointed rival." He said.

"I see. I feel like he's been following our every movement." I replied. "Yeah, pretty much. When the tournament comes, we'll see who's the better man." Bruce cracked his knuckles as he stretched his fingers. "Actually, I have been working for the boss ever since he acquired the Zaibatsu. If you know that Sumo guy, Ganryu, I used to work with him and Anna too. When news came that the boss died and his old man was the new owner, we quit. Ganryu never came back. When I heard that the boss is really alive and is doing war against the Zaibatsu, Anna and I came back to his service." I nodded in acknowledgement of his story. So this guy's just making a comeback in Kazuya's team. "Anna wanted revenge on her sister, right?" I asked. Why does it all have to be revenge, vengeance, and shit. I'm actually getting tired of it.

"Yeah, sort of. I told her it's time to let things go, but she ain't listening."

"And you, do you have anyone in particular that you want to lay the hurt on?"

"I really owe no revenge to no one, but that funny-looking dude from a while ago? I just want to prove myself to him."

"I hope no one from our side gets to fight each other."

"Why, scared that you might face the boss?"

"I'm actually scared of what he might do to me when we're not fighting."

"Please, don't tell me what it is."

"I'm not saying anything..."

"Okay, I won't ask you anymore about the boss, just keep the things you do to yourselves! Damn, I never thought that the boss always liked you."

"Weird, no?"

"Totally. I mean, I support equal rights and all, but I never thought it'd be you and the boss... geez, the world sure is getting strange. Anna kept on talking about you relentlessly and keeps on imagining things. I had to shut off my mind at some instances."

"Aww, too bad."

The elevator finally arrived at the penthouse floor. It was virtually empty, not even a single hotel worker was roaming around. "Alright, we're here. Are you gonna be okay alone?"

"Bruce, I may look like your boss' bitch, but I can take care of myself."

Bruce laughed and shook his head. "I'm not saying that you looked like his, you know. But if anything happens to you it'll be on me, so I'm just making sure. I'll have to leave for now, I have to go training."

"Go."

"Alright, thanks a lot." He said as he threw me the keycard. I guess I'll have to sleep my lazy ass throughout the afternoon. The jetlag still hadn't settled. As soon as I got in, I changed my clothes into more comfortable ones and crashed on the bed. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. Ah, my job does not suck.

****

I woke up to my phone ringing. Its vibration made sounds on the wooden bedside table and is enough to make my eyes open. I reached for it and saw Kazuya's picture on the screen. It was a candid shot of him dozing off on the couch, and I think it's funny.

"Yep."

"Hey babe, I think I'll be late. You can have dinner by yourself, damn stupid people can't agree on one thing. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Whatever... I was sleeping."

"Good... are you angry?"

"NO! I mean... _no_... you uh, take care..." Actually, I was a little disappointed. I was planning on making a traditional Russian dinner tonight, but there was a change of plans. I'm going downstairs to have a drink at the bar instead. "Okay. I love you... hey, are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah... 'love you too... Bye..." I said as I hung up and covered my face with a pillow. I promise to wake up in twenty minutes and have a nice drink. My liver is calling for more vodka.

When sleep has faded its effect on me, I sprang up and had a quick shower. I was dressed up in preppy clothes just so I can look respectable as I headed out of the room. I made sure that I had the keycard safe in my pocket. I don't wanna pass out on the floor once again, drunk and without the key to my room, an incident that happened in the previous tournament, leading to Kazuya's evil plans of getting me into his room. I punched out the numbers on the elevator's keypad and went down to the hotel's bar. It was already nine and the bar closes at twelve, so that means there's still some time left. Now there aren't any suspicions anymore since I went out alone. I almost wanted to stand in the middle of the lobby and shout "_Still finding issues, bitches?!"_. I walked casually in the bar and found a nice seat by the counter. I ordered three glasses of vodka from the bartender as he finished mixing up some drinks. The alcohol felt like home as it went down my throat, smooth as ever. My mind was wandering around when a guy suddenly sat beside me. He was blonde and his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, but he quite pulled it off. I thought that he looked all too familiar, too. "What's up?" He said. His accent was undeniably European, because mine almost sounded like his. I didn't answer and continued to ignore him.

"Not the welcoming type, aren't you? What's your name?"

"Doesn't concern you."

"Oh really? That's too bad, then. I'll still introduce myself though, I'm Lars."

I don't want to talk to strangers, but I don't think he's stopping. He kept on asking me random questions even though I kept on being silent. I think he really wanted to get into me, and I don't want to think of funny things which may lead to something wrong. But then, I was starting to get drunk, and my eyes were almost shutting by themselves. If I end up in this guy's bed, I'm so totally gonna be dead. Just before I was about to give up being sober, I smelled the familiar scent of Kazuya, who walked in just in time to save me from that talkative guy. "Don't get drunk so suddenly, I haven't even gone that long yet." He said. The annoying guy was nowhere to be found, probably scared to death when he saw Kazuya walk in. Finally, I didn't pass out and ended up on someone else's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Blood was spurting out from his mouth as the others tried their best to keep the pressure on his wound. He was already asking for some morphine, the drug of hopelessness. When somebody asks for it, it doesn't mean that he wants the pain to go away, but it only means that he wants to have a less painful death. They tried to give him a cigarette to calm his nerves, but it only dropped to the ground and drenched in his blood. The lieutenant handed me the tags and clenched them tightly in my fist. "He'll want you to take it..." The lieutenant took off his helmet and muttered a silent prayer. The corporal was shaking in violent convulsion, and was calling for his mother. Tears just kept streaming down my mud-stained cheeks. As he said his last words, he mustered all his remaining energy to look at me. "I-I... love... you...". I don't know how everything came to happen, but I suddenly had the energy to struggle to crawl towards him as the rest of the team held me back. The rain finally fell that day, and that was the last time I ever felt my tembling hand touch his face. He was a friend, a confidante, and a lover.. and he's gone. Then just as I felt the cold rain on my skin, I was awakened from the second part of my dream-slash-flashback by a wet towel on the cheek. When I opened my eyes, Kazuya was wiping my face with a cold towel. I was very lucky to have caught a glimpse of those caring eyes, a feature only seen by those closest to him. When he noticed that I was awake, he grinned.

"Why were you shaking? Having a bad dream again?" He asked.

"I was shaking?"

"Yeah, are you cold? Do you want more blankets?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Have you eaten dinner?"

"Dinner? It's four in the morning, you jerk."

"Oh. Okay. What do you want for breakfast, then?" I was trying to get up despite the pounding headache that made me lose track of time, but he held me down by the chest.

"Relax, dammit. You don't have to make yourself responsible everytime, besides, you're kind of feverish. What do you want?"

What do I want? Dude, I got everything I want already. But for selfless purposes, I think the only thing that I would want is this war to end, this world to go back to normal, and freedom. Everyone deserves to live as they please, no fear, no doubts if they're still going to make it through the day. But there's time for that, and we're doing our best to live to that time. I always liked being in battle before, but now that the war has spread worldwide, it has become such a chore.

"Hey... are you still asleep? I'm asking you what do you want?"

I sighed and paused for a while before speaking up. "How about having you?"

He snickered and moved closer as he held my face. "Consider it done. Do you realize that you're naked?"

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed as I slapped his hand away. So that explains why I'm feeling light and cold. As I looked under my blanket, I knew he wasn't lying. This devil bastard always takes advantage of helpless people, but I like it. I'll still pretend to be angry, though. "You took advantage of me?"

"I can't help it, you look so hot when you're drunk. Besides, you were loving every moment of it... you were actually screaming my name."

"Fuck you! I don't even remember a single thing!"

"Want a review?"

"NO!" I pushed him as I turned away, covering myself up with the blanket. "Just call for room service. I'm too lazy to make breakfast." I mumbled under the sheets. I felt his weight push down against my back and his hot breath on my ear. "Bitch." He whispered as he got up. I was actually snickering under the blanket. This guy makes me do wonders, and just like he said, as I do wonders to him. He told me that he hadn't laughed at something that isn't evil for so long until he met me, and I wasn't even smiling until I met him. Both of us can finally understand jokes, as well. I feel like the world is on my hands already.

When I woke up again without that horrible dream, it was already bright outside. It was six in the morning and Kazuya was snoring away beside me. Even big-shots like him needs their much-deserved rest. It turns out he had changed into his sleeping clothes and his hair was ridden of any gel. No room service breakfast. My head was finally fine, but I still think that there's something missing. As I sat up, I realized it was my clothes. I stretched and got off the bed to redeem my dignity which nudity snatched away from me. I took a hot shower to relieve my nerves and stayed immersed in the water even for just a little longer. As the water poured on my skin, the scenes from the dream came flashing in my mind, like a movie. But I was taken back way before that fateful battle in the gorge. I don't even want to remember any memories of him, but he was haunting me, like he wanted to say something. I have always wore his tags around my neck along with my own, until I met Kazuya. I still had those tags perfectly hidden in a box which would hopefully erase any thoughts of him and his face, even the first night that I slept with him and how we escaped from everybody just to give each other a passionate kiss; he wants me to move on. But why is it still bothering me? I'm sure that I _did _move on, but I felt like Kazuya still hasn't. I felt like... I was only a replacement. When I think of it, a lot of questions started pouring in. Who was the sender of that message? What would happen in two days? What if his ex-girlfriend is not really dead?

_Do I really deserve to be with him?_

I scolded myself for doubting his feelings, because if he was joking around, why did he hook up with me instead of Anna or some other person? The eternal outpour of thoughts made my head reel, so I turned off the shower and stepped out to get myself clothed. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I still can't believe everything that's happening. Things come and go so fast. When the two days are over, I'll make sure I get all the anwsers. I feel like I'm in puberty stage all over again, confused about everything. But since today's gonna be a long day, I guess it's finally time for me not to neglect my workout and training. I went back to Kazuya who was now sprawled across the bed like a rag doll. I don't want to wake him up, specially when he looks like that, and because he also hates my way of waking him up. Grabbing my duffel bag which I packed earlier before, I got some vegetable juice from the fridge and made a note. I would have breakfast in the restaurant nearby the hotel. As I put the note on the bedside table, Kazuya suddenly grabbed my arm, which made me jump back a little. "What the hell? I thought you were sleeping?" He stretched first before turning over and pulled me down so that I could sit beside him.

"What is it?" I asked. "Anna said when you go training, use the room where all the contestants are, because they might wonder why you aren't acting just like everybody else. The workout equipment is in there, too."

"Am I just everybody else to you?"

"There you go again, you're so hot-tempered. Of course not! I just want to make sure nobody knows anything about us." He sat up and pulled me even closer.

"I've already been there and it smells like a high school locker room during gym class."

"Hey, I told everyone to clean that up already."

"Fine, if that's what you want. Are you gonna come with?"

"No, but you have to remember that Bruce and Anna's got their eyes on you. They're also training there. You think I'm gonna let you mingle along with those numbnuts? What if somebody hits on you? I certainly wouldn't allow that."

"And you would train today as well, right?"

"Yeah, in my private gym."

"You better make sure you're alone, or you're gonna die early."

"Why would you think I'm with another person? That's just-"

"Stupid? Let's be fair."

"You want me to set up a CCTV camera in there and put up monitors everywhere so you can see what I'm doing?"

I snickered and pushed him away. "Look who's laughing..."

"That's not a laugh, that's a snicker."

"I don't see any difference."

"Whatever. I have to go so I can end up early. I hate being late for my other appointments. The major is holding a virtual conference at five today, so do you mind if I use the meeting room?"

"Not at all. But you still haven't made breakfast."

"What does breakfast have to do with that? Just call for room service, okay? There's no time, I have to go." I said as I stood up.

"Boring. I'll see you later, 'kay? Nice ass by the way." He exclaimed as he gave me a squeeze, and I hate it when he does that.

"Fuck you."

"Tonight, baby."

I grunted as I walked up to the door and closed it behind me. I haven't had a workout in days and I felt like everything we ate are stacking up in my aorta. Time to make things work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII**

After breakfast, I made my way to the training room. There are a couple of contestants inside already, and Kazuya was telling the truth when he said that it was all cleaned up. During the previous tournaments, I can't even stay inside another minute longer since it was full of sweaty, smelly men so I had to train in my room. The women have their own space so they have no problem with the stink whatsoever, unless one of them reeks like a guy. It isn't so hard to take a bath often. I also remembered a dark guy who was like eight feet tall and I almost wanted to ask him if he ever heard of taking a shower and if it exists from wherever he's from. As I walked in, it turned out into a freak show once again. I'm not saying that I'm perfect and normal-looking and all, but who the hell in all of his remaining sanity would try and go into training wearing a jaguar mask? When I first saw this guy in the previous competition, I thought he was a mutation because he was all animal on the top and man on the bottom. Not to mention that cosplay guy, a kangaroo, a bear, and a freakin' panda. Throw in a bunch of mechanical robots and cyborgs too. The animals aren't here, though. Their owners better keep their pets away from the human competitors if they don't want any carnage. I found a perfect spot for me to warm up beside a wall. I don't want anyone to bother me. As I threw my bag against the wall I started stretching my muscles and started my breathing exercises. Just as I was to do some drop-and-rolls a fat guy approached me. I hope he isn't here to piss me off.

"Hey dude, uh, do you mind if I share this spot with you? The other good spots are already taken."

I stared at him in awe. Not only he was tall; he was also obese! I can't imagine him lasting a single round of battle without having a heart attack. What the hell has this guy been eating? He looked like an interesting opponent despite all the cholesterol, though. Since he looked friendly, I decided to ask him. "New contestant?"

"Awesome, you speak English. Yeah, I'm new around here. How about you?" He replied as he threw his bag against the wall.

"My second time."

"Cool. My name's Bob, I'm from the U.S."

I don't want him to make fun of my given name for the sake of my mother, so I gave him my last name instead. "Dragunov. Russian Special Forces."

"Oh I'll be damned, SPETSNAZ? You were the guy that Mr. Mishima introduced yesterday, right?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you, sir." He said as we shook hands. "If you don't mind I'm going to start my training." I said. He nodded vigorously and made some space. What an overly nice guy. At this point, I was reminded of Chris Farley* and I remembered what I read about fat people.*

"No, not at all! If you want a sparring partner, I'll be here."

I nodded. If I hadn't started talking first, I'm sure he would've never spoke to me. He started stretching and warming up as I did my drop-and-rolls. Everything was okay at first since he isn't dominating my space, but he was unmindingly unaware that I'm half his size and despite of my physique, I'm still afraid of his clumsiness. I tried to move secretly far from him, and the thing that I'm most afraid of came as I was bending down reaching for my bag. I have no idea that he was rounding up his hips, and as those huge hips swung to my direction it hit me in the ass, making me fall face flat on the floor.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He apologized when he saw me down on the rubber matting. Very nice talking to you, Mr. Floor. Bruce and Anna, who had just arrived in time to see me talking to Mr. Floor came running to my aid to help me up. "Mr. Dragunov, are you alright?" Bruce said. It's a good thing they aren't laughing and nobody noticed because they were busy, and they saw me already sitting up, so there's no class joke to start around. "What happened?" Anna asked as she scanned around for any sign of danger. "Did someone attack you?"

"No, no, Bob accidentally hit me on the ass with his hip, it's nothing." I replied. Bob was biting his nail, poor guy. "Hey, Bob, no need to worry, I'm fine." I shook his hand, a much better alternative than what I used to do. Since he's friendly, I didn't knock him out. Even though he was big, I'm sure I can still do it anyway. "Are you sure you're alright?" Anna asked again. "You have to watch out next time, okay? We'll be right over there." Bruce said as they went to their spot and started training. "I'll see you later, dude... I apologize again!" Bob said as he waved at me. My inner demons wanted to get unleashed, but I can control them now, so I just made a thumbs-up. I switched to another spot beside the window, a little bit farther from everybody. It isn't that good from my previous spot, but it'll do. Since the room is pretty large, the contestants don't really fill up the whole place. I bet they've installed deodorizers in here because I can no longer smell what I don't want to smell, even when the eight-footer guy came in with the half jaguar-half-human guy. Thank goodness he's that far, and I'm kind of alone in my spot, that is, until the guy from last night popped out beside me. And I didn't even notice him being here a while ago.

"Hi. Remember me? Lars, from last night." He said. Since I found out that he's also competing in this tournament because he's mixed up with the competitors, I can't wait to beat him up for constantly putting me in boiling point.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"I just wanna ask if your face plant hurts." So, he saw it, great. I swear if he tells it to anybody I would kill him.

"No, besides, it wasn't my fault and you don't have to care, so you can fuck off now."

"Not really the nice guy type, eh? Well, it certainly shows. If you keep on being like that, people would get scared."

"I don't give a shit." I kept on stretching once again, as I noticed him checking me out. He was looking at me from feet to face and he was smiling. I _hate _that. A whole damn lot.

"Too bad your boyfriend ruined the fun last night."

"Yeah, and you ran off like the coward you are."

"Whoa, hold it right there, I didn't run, you were too drunk to even notice that I was already gone, and since I'm not that kind of person who takes advantage of people, I left before I even do anything to you. I saw him walk up to you as I was leaving, didn't see his face though since it was kinda dark. Besides, if I tell you who I really am, you might switch him up for me."

"I don't care who you are. How'd you know I'm in a relationship, anyway?"

"That." He said as he pointed at the necklace which held my ring. I almost forgot it was there. "I had those once. But my girlfriend was such a whore I threw it off somewhere." He said as he fixed his ponytail.

I didn't answer and kept on stretching, but just like last night, he isn't leaving. I guess I have to endure the annoying presence of this guy and muster all the amount of discipline left in my being. "A lot of women have been hitting on me recently, you know." There he goes again. Why can't he see that I don't like talking to him? I'm almost kicking him out, but I was startled about what he said next, "I don't like any of 'em. I don't like women anymore, they're too noisy and likes to be the boss of all things. Two people have to be equal in some terms, if you know what I mean. Do you want to know who I like?"

"I don't care who you like."

"Well that was uncalled for... but would you care if I said.......................... I like you?"

My blood shot up. Kazuya was right about someone trying to get a hitch on me. When I couldn't take it anymore, I drove him to the ground and mounted on top of him. I punched him square in the jaw three times and stood up, kicking him on the side. I thought he would stop his dissing with all the people looking and the two bodyguards coming in for assistance. Even Bob gawked at the scene. As Lars was rubbing his jaw and supporting himself with his elbow while trying to get up, he snickered. "What a way to get your number."

More people arrived. Eddy Gordo came running towards Lars. "Sir, are you alright?" I was taken aback. _"Sir?"_ Is this Lars guy the one Heihachi Mishima was talking about? I just couldn't recognize him with his hair down. If he is, it's going to be serious trouble, specially if Kazuya finds out all about this. I wanted to keep this as a secret, but Anna had already called Kazuya, and he arrived with a couple of other bodyguards. He came in coolly, signalling everyone that there's nothing to be upset about. Anna calmed down, and Bruce, who was in his fighting stance, eased up and crossed his arms. Since he's already here, I won't tell him what Lars had said to me instead, or it will be total chaos."What seems to be the matter?" Kazuya asked calmly. I always adored his diplomacy in arranging certain things. When I looked at Lars, his mouth was a bit open and his eyes were wide as saucers. Specially when he noticed the same ring on my necklace wrapped around Kazuya's right hand. But he was staring at Kazuya's face even more. I don't know if he's scared to death or whatever, but I'm feeling something else. "Can anyone tell me what happened here? Sergei, what the hell are you up to?"

Now I feel like an idiot. It isn't even my doing. "Nothing, just a little misunderstanding." I said as I fixed my hoodie. Eddy led Lars away as both men eyed Bruce and Anna, creating a new form of possible rivalry. "Let's go. Train somewhere else." Kazuya said as our group walked out of the training room. Everyone was still talking about what heppened. "There's nothing else to see here, go back to your own businesses, will you?" Bruce yelled at everybody as he restored order in the place. I think I shouldn't really mix up with these people.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Chris Farley**†is a comedian and an actor. He's an alumni from Saturday Night Live and is famous for his antics everytime he gets hurt or if he's in a bad situation. He also had movies like "Beverly Hills Ninja" along with fellow SNL alumni Chris Rock and in "Black Sheep" with another SNL alumni David Spade. He died in 1997 due to drug overdose. You can go and Google him for his pics, and see his similarity with Bob for yourself. You can also Wiki or look up some of his videos in YouTube if you're interested on more stuff about him.

*****This is what I read about fat people: someone says; "how come you fat people are always good natured?" Then the fat guy says; "we have to, because we can neither run or fight, and if we do, we might get a heart attack." So there, I'm just sharing. ^_^ No offense against fat people, yo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

"I'm sorry if I suggested Mr. Dragunov to train with the others, boss. I only wanted what's good for the both of you." Anna apologized to Kazuya as we walked down the hall to his private gym. "No need to. Nobody knew that he was going to stir up a commotion." He replied. What a bad start for the day, he was talking like it was all my fault, so I frowned all the way to our destination. "We'll be fine here, you can go back to training and re-join with Bruce."

"Yes, sir." Anna replied as she left, looking at me apologetically. As soon as Kazuya closed the huge double doors, he felt the negative aura that I was emitting. My frowning face isn't the most beautiful thing to see, specially when I'm pissed off to no end. "What really happened back there? You should've never trained with all those other freaks."

"Don't you blame me for everything that happened back there. It was that guy who pissed me off first." I said as I tried to remain calm despite of my fuming anger. I wanted to lay some hurt on anybody just to have an outlet of my emotions. So if Kazuya is going to spar with me, it's going to help a lot. "I'm not blaming you. It was my fault. I should've denied Anna's suggestion, but I'm sure she didn't mean to mix you up with them so that you can pick up a fight."

"I understand Anna, but you talk like it was all my fault. Don't you know that before that happened a fat guy named Bob accidentally hit me on the ass with his hips and I had a face plant?!?" I was almost yelling at him, but it was replied with a thunderous laughter. It wasn't evil, it was insulting. "It's not funny." He still continued laughing and he was slamming his hand on the wall. Not a usual thing to see. "Would you stop?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry... I can only imagine what you look like!"

I hissed at him and crossed my arms. How dare he laugh at my misfortune? "Is there any other gym around here?" I'm starting to get irritated because I can't commence with my training, but he was finally starting to stop laughing. As he wiped off his eyes, he sighed and coughed a little before speaking up again. "Come here, will you? Quit pouting or I'll bite you." He signalled me to come closer with his hand, and I walked up to him, anyway. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. Even though I wasn't in the mood to get all wrapped up around him and stuff, I still complied graciously although there isn't any much of a response from me. "Alright, I'm sorry I laughed at you even though I know that you were having a bad start of the day. Honestly, I'm sorry...... hey, are you listening?" I didn't answer and rolled my eyes instead. In that way, he would know that I didn't really like what he did, but he has a way of taming me up so I'm starting to soften a little bit. "Fine." I replied. "What was that guy telling you that you got so ticked off, anyway?" I paused for a moment to think of a good lie. If I told him he was hitting on me and I feel like he was the guy that his father was talking about, he would go back to that place and confront him without any second thoughts, so I had to think of a good excuse. "He said that he has no faith in G Corporation."

"That was all? You can't please everybody, I know, but was that enough to make you angry?"

"Of course. When someone says G Corporation, it would mean you, and I take that as an insult, because it also concerns the allies."

"So, you do love me that much?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes and put an arm around his neck, I knew he was waiting for this. "How about you?" I asked him back. I think my made-up alibi is working, thank goodness, because if it fails, it would lead to another argument. "Here's my answer..." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me in. He ran his tongue on the side of my neck and lapped into the vampire holes he had punctured a tournament ago. "Mmm, still here, I see. Good. I already removed its effects though."

"Why?"

"I know how you get all weakened up everytime it hurts, so I'm just a little concerned..."

When I thought what happened in the limo during the trip to G Corporation's downtown branch yesterday, I remembered that I still owed him some action that night, even though he already took advantage when I was drunk. Drunken sex isn't really my thing, so I let him do what he wanted. But to my surprise he pulled away, and suggested that we start training. "That's a nice thing for you to say." I replied while catching up my breath. If he didn't stop, I might totally give in. "I'll just go and change in my workout clothes."

He came back wearing his gi pants with matching gloves and feet guards. He started stretching so I did the same, for the third freaking time. I can't concentrate specially everytime I catch a glimpse of him shirtless. I must've really fallen that hard for him. "Stop looking, will you? No one would benefit from this training if you keep on losing your cool. You better concentrate." He said as he grabbed a shirt to cover himself up. "There, you can finally focus on your attempts of working out. Just you wait until we spar."

"Speak for yourself, I won't back down even from you."

He grinned and continued to his push- ups. I did the same with two hands, then one hand after that. At some points we were competing and mocking each other so that we could get going. The work out session lasted for about an hour before we finally agreed to prepare for sparring. I put on my gloves and warmed up. If we end up facing each other in the tournament, I should at least see if I had a chance against him, knowing that he has superhuman strength because of that devil gene. He was fueled by hate and anger, and I was only fueled by the fulfillment of my mission. If I succeed, I wonder if I would ever see him again, so it didn't really matter if I win or lose, but still, it's a matter of pride. Brushing off the melancholic thoughts that were filling up my mind again, I went into my stance and he went into his as we stood in the middle of the rubber- matted floor. We were ready to spar. He didn't look so cocky now, in fact, he looked like he was hell-bent on kicking my ass, so I also went into being a lot more serious, even though it's not a real battle, and relationships aside. I was the one who attacked him first, and I gave him a short right-hand jab. He dodged it and executed a roundhouse, but I dodged it as well. I did a side step so that I could give him an elbow to the jaw, but he blocked it with his left hand and gave me a straight jab. It was pretty strong, so I had to step back and buy some time for me to recover. "Was it too strong for you?" He asked mockingly, but I just grunted and went back to my stance. I have to grab him and give him a death lock, but I knew that it's going to be pretty tough. I was reading his moves, and I think he was doing the same, so we both had to make transitions in delivering our attacks often. After about ten minutes of punching, connecting, side-stepping and dodging, I was caught off-guard and he tackled me to the ground. I prepared to receive his attack, but he didn't continue. When I looked at him, he was smiling intently, and I knew what he was smiling for. _"Oh shit."_ I thought. He was using this moment for something else, specially that he's mounted on top of me. I knew what he was going to do.

"Are you feeling so tired yet, babe? That was only supposed to be the foreplay."

The foreplay, huh? Actually, I'm not, but if I said that, this would surely lead into a different kind of 'sparring'. I exhaled and wiped some sweat off my face. "Damn, let's at least do it in a more private place." I replied. He got up from me and helped me back to my feet as I dusted myself off. "Those were some nice moves back there. I never thought you were that fast." Kazuya praised as he drank up some water.

"Thanks, you too." It seemed like my body was in automatic wife mode when I grabbed a towel and wiped his sweat off. My soul was screaming _"WHY?!!"_. He still smelled good despite of the circumstances, I must really be so lucky. If he was that big guy, I would've wiped him off with an steel brush. He continued wiping himself off as I took off my hoodie to do the same. He threw me the water bottle so that I could freshen up a bit. "Don't think that I forgot your debt last night. I don't count your being drunk." He said.

"I know, I know. But can't you wait until tonight?"

"No more waiting! Everytime I wait it doesn't happen!"

"Oh alright." I kind of noticed that too.

***

We finally made it back to our room without any bodyguards. As soon as we got in, he started kissing me until we both made it to the bed. At least now I know what's happening. He slowly got rid of both our clothes and worked his way into me. It's a good thing that he always remembered to make life more easier by lubing up. I can only imagine how painful it would be if he was too aggressive and he would've never bothered to use some of it, I could have been bleeding to death here because of his force. I don't think anyone with a weak build-up would last a second doing it with him going at it this strong, so it's also a good thing that I've just worked out, and his body structure isn't that far from mine anyway. He was almost coercing my back and I had to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling off. With each wave of pleasure I totally forgot all the doubts that were poisoning my mind a while ago, and it felt like everything became much better. I guess I have to live up my time if ever something unpleasant happens in two days, and that would mean tomorrow.

Time is ticking out on me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

I was lying on his shoulder and I was tracing my hand across the scar on his chest as he stroked my hair. Everything felt peaceful and I forgot how bad the day had been so far, until the phone rang to break the silence. He was trying to ignore it, but it wasn't stopping, so he got up and pulled the cord; what a wise thing to get rid of phone calls. "I'm sure it's from the receptionist. She's welcoming guests again." Kazuya sighed as he went back to bed. "It's past lunch time, should we go out and eat? Doing it always makes me hungry."

"Uh-huh. I think so. I'm getting pretty hungry too. 'Can't believe we did it for four fucking hours." I replied as I rested my head on my hand just to look at his face. I wanted to look at him forever. When he turned to look at me, he looked so enticing I can't help but kiss him, so I did, and he happily obliged. We were almost starting to '_get ready for the next battle_' but this time, it was his mobile phone that rang. He incidentally forgot to switch it back to silent mode. "Shit, they won't stop. Let's just do this again later." Too bad, I was just getting fired up again.

Taking a shower at the same time (and going into round 2 for a while) which is an ineffective way to save some minutes, we finally got dressed for lunch. I was full of hickeys that if each hickey weighs a thousand tons I wouldn't be able to walk. But don't think that I was the only one who got marked; he's got a good one on his neck, too. I don't know if it's just the effects of the afterglow, but everything feels light and sparkly, and I hate it when I act like a total fag. Bruce met us by the elevator and pointed at us with a cautious finger. We both forgot that we were holding hands, and feeling quite embarrassed, we let go. Damn. "Someone wants to see you sir. We've been calling you, but you weren't answering the calls." Bruce said. "And I assume you understand why? Who is it?" Kazuya replied as he fixed his shirt. Bruce straightened up and laughed nervously. "I do, sir. I apologize, but she said you'll meet her tomorrow morning anyway, and she also left her number, just in case." Then there was uncomfortable silence. _'She'_? I was starting to get suspicions, and my intuitions are starting to tell me things, and I have a feeling that it was right. Kazuya had a confused look on his face as he looked at me, like he was saying _"don't you dare argue with me because I have no idea who she is."_ But I knew better. "Didn't she tell any of you her name or any kind of identity?" Kazuya said, getting impatient and worried that I might get everything wrong. That's not happening-- yet, because I'm not that dumb to have a narrow-minded assumption of who the woman could be. I'll still listen to some information. "No sir, she said she doesn't want you to know who she is until tomorrow."

"Then who the hell could she be? What did she look like, then?"

"Well, she looked Japanese, and she was quite beautiful. Actually, she looked familiar, like someone you knew from before... she looked like... nah, never mind. I just thought she looks like Jun Kazama." Silence once again. He was even more confused. He scratched his head and looked at me like I had the anwsers. I just shrugged and pretended that I wasn't affected by everything. I don't feel angry or anything, but something in my gut says that it would only be for now. "Forget it, Bruce. It can't be Jun, she's long gone. And I don't need that woman's number. If she comes again later, don't entertain her." As Kazuya said those words, I felt quite guilty for whoever that woman is. Bruce's description was starting to give light to everything, and if I was right, I would not know what to do. Of course, she's worth more than me, being his son's mother and all; I felt like despite of my reputation and all the respect I get from everybody, I was nothing against Jun. I suddenly felt down, and the afterglow had lost its appeal. I felt afraid of tomorrow.

As we arrived at a fancy French restaurant for a late 3 P.M lunch, my mind was flying off somewhere and the food was starting to taste like paper in my mouth. Kazuya waved his hand in front of my face when he noticed me staring at him blankly. "Hello, is anybody there?" He asked as I snapped out of my dumb look. "Sorry."

"I know you're thinking about that woman. Please don't mind that, it's just a misconception. I have no idea who she is, okay?" Kazuya said as he forked his mutton chop to his mouth. "We'll see about that tomorrow." I replied as I looked at him. He sighed and pushed his chair back with a disappointed look on his face. I feel like everything is starting to go on the rocks just because of that stupid text message and that mysterious woman, and I smell a big argument. "I've lost my appetite. Are you done?" He asked flatly. I didn't answer and pushed back my chair as well, I'm not feeling so hungry anymore. Both of us walked out of the restaurant quietly and into the limousine, where hopefully, things would get cleared up, but as soon as we got in, he moved away from me and stared outside from the window. Not happening. "I hate what's happening right now, do you know that?" Kazuya started, "It isn't my fault that whoever this what's-her-face is, suddenly shows up and takes things into the dark. I hate the fact that every time she comes up as the subject of our conversations, you start to become a jerk. You're the one who makes things go the wrong way without even realizing it!"

"So you think that I believe you have really moved on and you're only having me as a replacement out of lust while she's gone and you're waiting for Jun to come back?"

"You ruin things with your wrong impressions and then you blame it all on me. How dare you accuse me of having you as a replacement? And stop talking about her like she's still around!"

"You know that Jun isn't really dead and you aren't even telling me?! Why? Are you scared that she might find out what's really going on between us? You've been keeping a whole damn lot from me and everyday was nothing but a lie!"

"I don't know a single fucking thing! Why don't you just quit being stupid and stop pointing your finger at me?!"

"Well tough shit. You know everything from that text message up to whatever's happening now, and you're not telling me because you might lose me too, isn't it? Well, I think you are!"

"If you think I'm a liar and you go on accusing me of stuff, then go! I'm sick of hearing you bitching and judging things!"

"Then stop the car so that you won't hear me bitch about anything. And, you won't see me again too."

"That's a big load of bullshit."

"Try me."

He gave out a big sigh and it was pretty obvious that he's just containing all his anger. But it isn't him to do that, anyway, this isn't the time to analyze everything. I need to get out and sort things myself. I gave out a command to the driver to pull over, and I got out angrily. Somehow I was expecting him to stop me, but he didn't, so I went on. For some reason, I felt depressed and guilty, but I was too angry to even think about my emotions. This really isn't my day.

Flagging down a cab, I headed back to the hotel. On the way there, I'm starting to realize that the early days of both tournaments that I have been to hasn't been kind to me. Problems kept arising just when you thought everything was fine. I wonder if it's ever going to get all patched up next time. As I arrived at the lobby, Eddy Gordo came up to me and handed me a piece of paper. "The captain wants you to have this." He said. Since I was too angry to even take some time to look at things, I just snatched the paper away from him and rode the lift up to which was formerly _our_ room. From now on he's going to spend the rest of the weeks and days in there alone.

I packed my things and left a note on the bedside table. No one's going to pull me down on the bed to stop me from putting this little piece of writing here, and taking one last look around and on the bed, I left without any second thoughts.

_"I forgot to tell you that I made some dessert yesterday. It's in the fridge."_ It's incoherent, but that's all I had to say at the moment. No, Kaz. We can't hit the bed again later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

_***Sorry for some character bashing. No offense, people!_

I asked the bell boys where my real room is, and they obliged to escort me to the male division of the fancy hotel rooms, although it isn't as extravagant as the one I shared with Kazuya up in the penthouse, this is much better than what I had in the previous tournament. _Room 187_. Time to spend time alone again. My mobile phone beeped reminding me of a virtual conference meeting at five. It's now 4:30, and I have to gather myself up, and my things would be taken care of later. Reeling from the heated argument a while ago, I stepped into the shower. Gaining the right temperature, I just let the water pour onto my skin. I thought about everything that he said. And I felt that I was the one with all the fault, indeed. Don't expect me to cry, because all my tears have dried up for so many years already, so this tap is broken. I just punched the wall, ignoring the pain. Before I knew it my knuckles are bleeding, and it trickled along with the water, creating a pinkish coloration. Should I apologize to him and come back? But all the questions from before are starting to gather around like the media asking for an interview, but I still don't have all the answers.

I finished bathing up and got in my regular uniform. I was still blank and couldn't concentrate, so I was quite worried with everything that I might say in the virtual meeting. I had fights with my past relationships, but this one was far more different, this one made me feel like the world is staring at me judgingly. I know that I didn't argue with one of the world's most influential person, but I argued with the most influential person in my life. I took things too far, and I had misjudged him-- big time. Questions kept on piling up even more; what if he really doesn't know anything? And having this thought in my mind, I decided that it would be best if I talk to him, not today though, I must let the heat settle down for a moment. I remembered that I asked permission from Kazuya to use the meeting room, but I won't do that anymore because of the latter. I'm still not ready to face him yet again today. Even though I was expecting things to turn the tides tomorrow, I'll do it by then anyway.

As I headed out of my room with my laptop ( I almost forgot that I had one), I saw Anna who was standing at the end of the hall. She looked concerned and somber. "Forget it. I'm not coming up to talk to him today." I said presumptively, but Anna shook her head. "The boss says you forgot this...". Anna gave me something in a box. "I hope to see you with him again soon. If you need someone to talk to, please don't hesitate. I'll be at the hotel cafe at seven tonight. May I invite you for dinner? You know, as a friend." I can sense that she's not taking any advantage of the situation, besides, it's my first time to have a new found friend to talk to, even though I was doubting her before. I think I needed some help, so I agreed to meet her up at seven, just like what she had proposed. She gave a small bow and left silently, probably influenced by Kazuya's traditional Japanese ways already. When I checked the box, I saw something made of steel; dog tags. When I looked closer, it wasn't even mine. It was the corporal's. He probably knew about him already, and I hope he's up there in heaven to help me. I held the tags close to my chest and kissed it, praying that everything would be alright as soon as possible.

I found a good spot outside the hotel to hold the virtual meeting with the Colonel and probably the General. It was a quaint but pleasant restaurant with a private place provided for business purposes and the like (as long as you order at least one item from their menu, and I had black coffee just so you know). The clock struck five and I'm receiving the live feed from the Colonel in our Moscow headquarters. He asked common questions, and I tried my best to look like nothing big has happened. I told him that the tournament proper would start in less than two weeks, and lied about the corporate relationship between me and the head of G Corporation. I told him that things are going well, and my soul is begging for me to end this meeting as quick as I could. It didn't take that long, though, because they said that they want me to concentrate on my mission, and the next meeting would be in another week, so I left the restaurant and went to the park ro catch some fresh air. As I looked around seeing different kinds of people, I wonder if they share the same pain as I do. I want someone to ease it, but surprisingly I don't want it to be Kazuya or Anna, or any other person. My mind was scanning for someone I knew to help me release the tension and the haywire. It felt rather weird. Lovers, children, mothers, etc. ... it must be boring to live the normal life. I got up and decided to rest for a while before I meet up with Anna tonight, so I went back to my room and threw myself onto the bed. I did nothing but stare at the ceiling for several minutes, hearing nothing but the clock ticking away to tomorrow. Maybe it was the effect of the strong coffee I had a while ago, or it's something else. I can't even close my eyes and get a short power nap, and remembering the paper that Eddy gave me, I got up and recovered it from the pants I was wearing a while ago. It was some sort of a business card, and it had Lars' name on it. Why the hell would he want me to have his card? Reading the information on the said piece of high-class cardboard paper, it was ridiculously funny to know his full name-- Lars Alexandersson. Seriously, a guy with thirteen letters in his surname? I wonder if he's jinxed. It had his number, his e-mail, etc. ... but what caught my attention was when I flipped it over to look at what's written on the back. _"01-347. 5th St."_ Weird. Looks like some sort of an address. But I saved his number to my phone, anyway, just in case. This is a big piece of evidence, and he's trusting me that much, so better milk information while things are going well-- in my career side, that is. I turned on the complimentary centralized 7.1-speaker sound system installed in all the rooms to listen to some music. I hooked up my mp3 player-- the ever so popular iPod, to stream in my tunes, to forget everything for a while as I dress up for dinner. I don't care if they judge me as a Goth anymore, even though I hate being branded by other people, I can't help but get dressed in all black with chains, buckles, studs and skulls. Who gives a damn, anyway? Giving an abrupt end to Deathstar's rendition of "White Wedding", I mussed my hair loose and headed to the cafe to meet up with Anna. No eyeliner though, my stoic face is enough already. That's kid's stuff.

As I was walking down the hallway, Bob suddenly jumped out in front of me. I stared at him blankly, because he acted stupid. "Hey, wassup, Goth soldier boy?" He greeted cheerfully as he gave me a mock salute. "Do you really have to do that?" I asked. "Nah, I'm just in high spirits. Where are you going?"

He doesn't have to care, but I answered anyway, "I'm going to meet up with someone." He laughed and nudged me on the arm. "Who's the lucky lady?" He whispered. "It's just a friend."

"You overly-famous people are all show business, but if it's only a friend, well alright. I'll let you off now." He nodded with a doubtful look on his face as he waved goodbye and walked backwards, giving me another salute. He tried to do a moonwalk, but he ended up clumsily knocking over and breaking a large, expensive-looking vase behind him, and falling over it as shards stuck to his palms. "HOLY GROUP OF MOTHERFUCKERS THAT HURT!!!" He screamed in pain as he held his wrist, I didn't want to laugh at a fat guy attempting to perform a moonwalk, so I hurriedly left him cursing to high heavens as he asked for help from random passers-by. Karma sure is a bitch-- even though it was only accidental. I thought that my walk to the cafe would be smooth, but here comes another idiot I knew from before-- Paul Phoenix. "Hey, I know you!" He yelled for no reason at all while pointing his index finger at my face. "O... kay...?" I replied as he circled around me like a police canine, reminding me of Heihachi Mishima during that meeting. "Dragunov, right? Wassup, man? I hardly recognized you. Any luck with the ladies?" I'm getting sick of people asking me if I had slept with a female contestant, some even asking advice how to pick the girls up, so I had to give it to him. "I'm not into ladies." I said. I'm expecting to get a homophobic response or anything, but he only scratched his head, still in that ridiculous skyscraper 'do. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not into ladies at the moment." I repeated, but he only shook his head in a dumb way. "No, seriously, what do you mean?"

"You know, I'm getting late, I need to see someone, so whatever."

"Okay. But does it mean you don't have time for them? There's this hot new girl named Za-"

"Yes, I'm busy. I'll see you around." I replied as I rolled my eyes and finally left. He just grunted in dismay while mumbling something to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

I found Anna sitting at a table by the enormous window, but she isn't alone. Bruce is also with her, and they stopped their conversation as soon as they saw me. Anna had to squint her eyes just to confirm that it was me. "Why are you looking at me like I owe you your lunch money?" I asked. "Is that really you?" Anna asked as she stood up to look at me. "My, my. It suits you well, though. Black compliments your skin. Come and sit with us. I had to get Bruce too to have better company." I fixed myself in my seat as the waiter politely handed me the menu book. "Don't be afraid, it's all on us. It's payday today, and the boss let us off earlier than expected. I sure like working with him." Bruce boasted as he took a sip of champagne, Anna nodded in agreement to Bruce's statement. "You're five minutes late. What took you?" Anna asked as she placed her chin on her knuckles. "Some idiots met me on the way here..." I started and went on to tell them about Bob's failed attempt of Michael Jackson and Paul's idiocy. They laughed thunderously that people gave them looks. I never knew that making someone laugh felt good, so I smirked and shook my head. "You know what, you're funny in a way without you even realizing it, isn't it, Bruce?"

"Yeah, when I first saw you, I thought that all you did was think of how to kill people and how to obliterate a city." Bruce replied as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"So, shall we get to the main topic? You see, Bruce, I invited him here so that we could have a little talk of something that happened. Do you mind, Sergei?" Anna said as she thanked the waiter for serving up the chef's platter.

"It's really not my thing to talk to others about my personal problems, so, uh..."

"Oh, goddamn you. There's only the three of us here, and we promise to keep everything as a secret." Anna said as she leaned a little towards me with her hand slightly covering her mouth.

"And what would be my assurance that you will keep any secret?"

Bruce suddenly blurted out, "you can kill us." Anna punched him on the shoulder. "Why you bastard! That's too much!"

"But we want him to tell us everything, right? So that's the least we can do, besides, I think it's the best assurance."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to tell you what happened."

The two moved closer as they listened to me narrate everything that happened a while ago. When I came to the part about the woman from this morning, Anna suddenly slammed her hand lightly on the table. "Woman? I didn't see any woman talk to you this morning!" I suddenly felt goose bumps all over my body. What does she mean? There's this strange feeling in my gut again. "Are you blind? You were very inattentive!"

"No I wasn't! I did see you talking alright, but I thought you were talking to someone from your headset, so I went over to the door. It all turns out that you're the reason they fought, after all!"

"Hell no. I'm pretty sure you saw her enter the doors of this hotel and I swear upon my mother's grave that I talked to this woman this morning."

"Ooh, what a mystery. Are you saying that you've just met an imaginary friend? You're so desperate when it comes to ladies."

I finally decided to interrupt, because it makes me feel uneasy. "What does she look like, really?" Anna shrugged, but Bruce replied, "I didn't really want to tell this, specially to the boss, but she looked like Jun Kazama. And if it isn't creepy enough, she was wearing the same clothes as before, the white dress. Anna doesn't want to believe me."

"Oh come on, there you go again with those supernatural stuff. You're like a kid! Do you really believe in ghosts?" Anna laughed. Ghosts, okay. I'm not skeptical about it, but why didn't she make her presence known in some other fancy way? Like making things float or hitting either me or Kazuya to stop us from going at it on the bed? And why now? Besides, Kazuya himself was like a ghost. He was dead for twenty years, and was only scientifically revived by G Corporation. How undead of him. When my order arrived, I started to eat the thought out. Both of my companions stared in awe as they watched me consume the soul of my steak. Looks like I still haven't told them one of my biggest weaknesses- food. Lots of it.

"Damn!" Bruce and Anna both exclaimed slack-jawed.

When the rest of our orders came and everyone finished eating, the conversation continued. "I know the boss more than any of his subordinates. When he told me the reason why he didn't stop you from getting off the car a while ago, is because he wants you to figure things out yourself so that he would be spared from you accusing him of lying about anything. I'm no love doctor, but hell, it's kind of weird to see him sit silently in a corner in deep thought, staring at the wall blankly. He still hasn't come out of his room." Anna explained.

"He also refused to eat..." Bruce added. "You hit him hard, man."

"Alright, so here's my advice to you; I know that you have doubts in your mind, I can see it in your eyes..."

"Oh really?"

"Shut up, Bruce. I'm trying to make sense here. Alright, my advice is you just let everything go on its own way. Both of you are confused about this, so in due time, if you let it, you'll know all the answers to your questions. If needed, you can ask for my help, I don't know if Bruce would do the same."

"I would."

"Good, so tonight, I'll try to talk to the boss and then I'll tell you what he thinks of your situation. Talk about a lover's quarrel, this is fun!"

"Fun for you because you don't have any lover to quarrel with. Poor bitch."

"Oh, fuck you! Every time I find a man it's always the wrong one. Here's a fun fact; I had a big crush with the boss during the early days that I worked with him, but then I found out that he already has a girlfriend, who was dead and only Bruce could see her."

"Damn right I could."

"Alright you can officially shut the hell up now. The biggest thing is, she's pregnant with a man that we're all going against; Jin Kazama, so tough luck. And then after waking up from that stupid 20-year cryogenic sleep just to match my dumb sister's anti-aging opportunity, I set my eyes on Lee..."

"Chaolan?" I asked. Bruce snickered loudly.

"Yes, that's the one. I was like 'ooh he looked so hot I wonder if he'll ever hit on me', but I was suspicious about his sexuality. And I found it out in a disgusting way! Should I tell you?"

"Whoa, hold it right there. I know what's gonna happen, and it's corrupting my brain, so if you don't mind, I'll go on ahead. I still have stuff to do."

"You're no fun. Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye guys. Hey, Sergei, I'm warning you, you won't get the thought off your mind after she tells you about this."

I just smirked as he said goodbye to Anna and myself.

"Well, don't mind him. Should I tell you?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Alright, it was the third Iron Fist Tournament, it was the time when we learned that the boss died. So Bruce and I quit. I mean, what's the point, right? So I passed by his room in the male division because it was the only way you would get in the large veranda. I needed some fresh air. And as I walked by his door, I heard strange noises, like moaning or something like that, and since there isn't really anybody around, I decided to eavesdrop. I pressed my ears against his door because I thought he was doing it with somebody, but I was only hearing his voice..."

"How did you know that it was his room?" I asked, interrupting Anna's novel of a story for a while.

"Oh, back then rooms have labels on it that had the contestant's name, but someone said that privacy should be respected, so it was changed. Now, moving on, I continued to eavesdrop, and that's when I realized that he was, uh... pleasing himself, and he was screaming the boss' name."

"Eww!" I exclaimed. I do miss Kazuya when we're not together, (--- hint that he can't get his mind off him) but I never thought about doing that, even when I'm all alone. Just looking at some pictures are enough, besides, it's a sin and I don't want that small thing to add up to my score points in hell. And it's only done by prepubescent boys, I don't even remember myself doing that during that time, though. Anna laughed heartily and she was slamming her hand on the table. "Oh it still gives me the creeps!"

Bruce was right. I shiver every time the image of Lee touching himself comes flashing in my mind. It _is _disgusting. In my whole twenty-six years of existence on this planet, I never wished to see someone do that. She went on narrating the rest of her life, from her rivalry against her sister, Nina Williams, from her failed attempts at love, her career in modeling, and even her choice of clothing. She asked me what made me decide to become a military officer, and I told her that it's in the family. We talked about relationships and life, in general. I haven't spoke to someone for this long! In some way, I felt light in the chest. I guess Anna was right, I should just fix things in due time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

My conversation with Anna ended up a little past midnight that as soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep. I woke up the next day, feeling a little lighter because I let some things out of my chest, at least. After warming up and stretching, I did my usual morning routine; take a bath, eat breakfast, dress up, train, do agenda. But, god, I miss him. Last night, I expected his arms around me or harassing me annoyingly and me liking it anyway, but I realized that I was alone. It was disappointing and frustrating at the same time sleeping alone in a big bed with no one to share it with. I felt the weight of the world upon me. I used to stand a day being alone, but ever since I met him, I reconsidered. I can't take it any longer, so I decided to talk to him today; the day that I was waiting for. No matter what happens, I'm going up there and face him. I knew I was wrong, and I'm sorry.

As soon as I finished the said morning routines, I rode the elevator to the penthouse, I hope that he's already up and still haven't left. Every step felt quick and as soon as I came face to face with his door, I swallowed my pride and knocked. I wasn't very unlucky. He opened it himself, and he had a surprised look on his face. "S-Sergei..." was all he said.

"Can I come in?"

Even though he didn't answer, I went in. Everything was in disarray-- things are scattered on the floor, and I knew he hates clutter very much, he must have been very depressed, and I felt even guiltier. It looks like he drank last night away. As I picked up a crumpled piece of paper, I noticed another person standing beside him. Even though all I can see is her feet, I knew who it was. It was no other than Jun Kazama in her white dress, she was almost glowing in it. I felt my pulse race against my heartbeat and my internal organs drop to my stomach. I told myself that I was right. She was the one who sent the message, and she's alive. She looked almost angelic when she smiled upon me as I straightened up. I can only look in wonder. "Hello. You must be the one who's been watching over Kazuya. I am thankful, from the bottom of my heart." She said. I was speechless. I looked at both of them, despite their opposing genes, they're a perfect couple. I think another one of my questions have been answered- I think I should've never been with Kazuya at all, and I never should've come up here to get my heart broken into a million pieces inside my chest. It felt like a big sign was hung on my neck. **"REPLACEMENT"**

I froze for a while before excusing myself. "I-I'm just here to apologize for yesterday. I guess I should be going for now." I nodded in acknowledgment and respect to the newly-reunited couple and headed for the door. Kazuya looked like he wanted to go and stop me from leaving, but a dilemma was standing between him and that decision. A dilemma that was Jun. As I closed the door behind me, I felt like breaking down. I left that floor hastily, and I never wanted to go back. This day, everything's done for. And I'm priming myself to live alone-- all again. Just as when I thought both of us were left by lovers long dead and gone, one came back to prove me that I was incorrect. My relationship with him was nothing but a dream, and I just woke up to face the sad reality that I still haven't found the one for me. I came back to my room to visit another friend- alcohol. But as I was about to down a bottle, loud knocks came onto my door. Wishful thinking wanted it to be Kazuya, but it isn't. Anna and Bruce were standing outside. "Hey you, let us in! We borrowed some time off from the boss.", and so I did.

"WHAT?!?" Both visitors exclaimed as I told them what happened. "No way! She's dead!" Anna screamed as she covered her mouth with her trembling hands.

"That's impossible! When I asked the bell boy if he saw anyone come up to the penthouse this morning, he told me he saw no one. Nobody came up since this morning." Bruce said as he had an inquisitive look on his face. "I also don't think she came up last night, since everything's a mess in his room today." I added. "What are we, the Ghostbusters? You must be sick, are you feeling okay?" Anna asked as she felt my forehead. "Shut it, Anna. Why don't we just go up there and see for ourselves? And we could do some research too, check the CCTV's or something." Bruce suggested. "Good decision. We'll see you later." As they left, I felt all alone once again. I went training, and thankfully it isn't that crowded like the last time, so I was able to train in peace for a good two hours before washing myself up and heading out. It was so boring I wanted to hit my head on the wall numerous times for dreaming huge. Kazuya was a dream too big for me to be lost in. I felt for the necklace that strung on me, and it makes me want to cringe in pain for the hurt that man has given me, but still in hopes of reconciliation, I'm not going to take it off. It was a huge drop, I thought I had everything already. I decided to catch some air in the veranda to get a good view of the lake surrounding the city. This part of Japan hasn't been affected by the war yet, and it makes me want to stay, but for what reason? As the wind slapped across my face, blowing away my thoughts somewhere else, a familiar voice called out behind me. "Look who's emotional!" The voice turned out to be Lee Chaolan, one person I was hoping not to see, but it's helpless. He was standing in front of me with his hands on his hips. "I told you he's no good. He's a heartbreaker." He said as he went beside me with an insulting face.

"He didn't break your heart, though." I said. Here he goes again.

"Damn right, but he did break yours." He laughed mockingly.

"At least I'm not desperate about him..." He gave me a confused look, and I think I'm going to benefit from insulting him a bit, "... that I can only be with him every time I touch myself."

He was enraged at my statement. "From whom did you know that?!"

"What do you care?"

"You will regret this, you advantageous bitch!"

"What do you want, a fight between his former lover and someone who's his lover only in his dreams?"

"How dare you! I'm far more deserving than you, even that tree-hugging dead girlfriend of his!"

"Says who, your diary?" Looks like he still didn't know that Jun's back. How strange.

"I'll kick your ass in this tournament, just you wait!" He screamed as he scampered away. What a total faggot. Well, at least he left me alone, and I just concentrated on thinking about things once again. I spent quite some time in the veranda, listening to the tunes in my iPod to take my mind further away. I can't believe that this is happening. Then a thought came across my mind. Even though this is something I might regret later on, I was left with no other choice. After lunch, I decided to ask some information about the Zaibatsu just to spend more time doing my business than being a loser, and I got a pretty hefty serving than what I needed. Then I decided to decode the address I found on the back of the card Eddy handed me. Since Lars trusted me that much that he gave me some of his personal information, I'm going to his place tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Later that night, I headed out of the hotel to find that address. Since it wasn't complete, I decided to ask Eddy. He didn't want to answer at first, but he finally gave in when I showed him the back of the business card. He didn't know that I was working to destroy the Zaibatsu yet, anyway. I don't know if Lars does, though. After getting the complete address I flagged down a cab and went to the location. The cab pulled over a pleasant suburban-like neighborhood, 5th street, and just like what Eddy said, it was on the first building from where I was standing, which explains _"01"_. Now I have to find Room 347. It was a fancy building that housed exclusive condominium units; it was almost like a hotel. The receptionist welcomed me politely and called up the said room, she told me that I must leave my name in their visitor log files first, though. "Sir, Mr. Alexandersson isn't accepting visitors at this moment, and he said that you may try and come back tomorrow at an earlier time." She said as she held the receiver. I'm not giving up. "Tell him my name." I said. When she did what I told her, she smiled and told me that I'm now allowed to go up to his unit. "It's on the third floor." I didn't come here for nothing. I heard the receptionist giggling and when I turned around she was already with another female employee, and both were looking at me with a blush and a smile. This man works.

I arrived at the third floor and found his room. The place was pretty silent, maybe the time explains why; it's already ten in the evening. House rules, probably. I knocked onto his door, and before the third knock he already opened it. He was in that ridiculous caped armor. He was that cosplay guy, indeed. I really didn't want to see or talk to him, but since I learned that he was working closely with Jin Kazama, I had to endure this ordeal of meeting him intentionally. "So you followed that address in the back of my calling card, eh? Well come on in!" He said as he gave way. "Sorry for a while ago, I thought you're just some random groupie. Never thought it was you. I would appreciate it if you would wait, though. I just arrived and I need to wash myself first. Would you mind?" He asked. For the sake of more information, I agreed. "No, not at all."

"Well don't you just stand there like a statue, take a seat, watch T.V, do whatever you like. Forget what happened in the training room already. Make yourself feel at home, I'll be back. The remote's on the table, okay?" He said, turning on the television and leaving for the bathroom.

I nodded and took a seat on the sofa. What a cozy place. He had quite a similar taste like Kazuya, and it pains me to bring back those memories. He had minimalist interior with a modern touch, and his choice of colors are great, too. Neutral shades are my thing. The T.V silently burned "Sleepy Hollow", but my mind wasn't on the movie at all. I was looking around when he finally came out, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. What the fuck? My heart was beating miles a minute and I feel something's up in the air. I swallowed hard, slowly getting nervous; I turned my attention somewhere and found the remote, switching to another channel. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Y-yeah. What makes you think I'm not okay?" I replied nervously. I sensed he knew I was lying. Something hit me in the chest in a matter of seconds. I always thought about what he looked like with his hair down, and he was dripping wet. What in the name of Hades is making me feel like this? This is too much for me. This isn't the right way to find someone after Kazuya, and now's not the right time, things haven't even developed yet! "Have a drink while I get changed. It's on the fridge, don't be shy, help yourself."

Good suggestion, I went to the kitchen and got a glass, but I was trembling as I poured in some whiskey. I let the liquid slide down my throat, hoping to get this over with before anything happens. I hope he hurries up. I was finishing one last gulp and I turned around to put it to the sink, but to my surprise he was standing behind me, still in his semi-naked glory. We bumped into each other, making me drop the glass with the force. "I forgot my phone on the counter..." he said. The words became stuck in my throat. "I-I'm sorry about the glass, I'll clean this mess up..." I said as I bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass. "That's okay; the trash bin is beside the dishwasher."

"Alright..."

I guess it was because of my unnecessary nervousness that a shard pierced my finger pretty deeply and I had to pluck it out. "Oww, fucking stupid." I mumbled. I thought he already left, when I turned around to wash the blood off my finger, he was still standing there. "You're bleeding!" He exclaimed as he scurried to find something to patch the small wound up.

"It's nothing. It's not like it's gonna kill me."

"But when it gets infected by different organisms it could get worse, here, let me wrap that one up." He said as he held a strip of gauze.

"Don't bother anymore, I'm fine really."

"You sure?"

"Very."

"Alright, your call. Looks like I'm still underdressed, so do you mind waiting a little longer?"

Even though it was taking a bit long and the night's getting deeper, fine. "Alright, alright."

"Gee, thanks."

When he left for his room I sighed deeply and proceeded on washing my finger. _Control, control, control. _I scolded myself for thinking such thoughts about him, but unfortunately, I assume it's possible that something untoward my happen, considering his stalkerish behavior towards me. Nah, couldn't be. He isn't acting like he was hitting on me. Good!

He finally came out of his room dressed up in a shirt and cotton pants, you know, home apparel. I want to choke myself, he reminds me so much of that devil bastard because that's also his choice of comfy clothing. "So, what brings you here?" He started as he sat down on the couch, crossing his arms. Finally, we're in business. "Well, I just want to ask you some questions, if that's okay."

"You're too professional. How about having some fun, first? Let's have a drink!"

"Look, I don't wanna waste my time here, I just need to know some things about you and I'll be out of your way."

"I know you're working against the Zaibatsu, but did you come here to assassinate me?"

Silence. Suspicions aren't good for now. I'm going way too fast, and if he finds out that I'm an opponent, I'm sure he will issue orders to capture me, or worse, kill me. It would be a shitty situation and a disgrace to the SPETSNAZ. Not if I kill him first, but I'll ride him on. I wanna see the limits of my super-spy abilities. I need to find a way to make him talk, and even though I don't want to do this option that I have in mind, I had to. I have to take advantage of his annoying stalkerish behavior towards me, so here goes nothing.

"Um... no..." My insides are twisting and cringing as I said the next words, "... just as I said... I just want to know you even more. You, ah... captured my interest." My palms felt sweaty as those words escaped my lips painfully. "_Do it for the sake of business! Just be professional, and you'll be fine."_ Says my thoughts. After apologizing to the dead and to the living for doing this, it's now time for some seducing. I sat down beside him, and he had a surprised look on his face. "You want me, right?" I whispered on his ear as I placed my hand on his lap. I felt that he was getting excited because he was shaking a little. "So, what do you say?"

"Wow... I can't believe if this is for real... I don't care if you work with G Corporation anymore...", he exclaimed with eyes wide open. I was laughing hard on the inside. What is it that my alibis are always working? I feel awesome. But I still have to deal with this guy, I need to milk him the most useful information and send it back to the headquarters. After I freakin' do this, I swear I would never set foot on this place again. "So, are you just going to stare and do nothing?" I challenged him, and he answered as he pushed me down the couch, and just as suddenly as things went through he started kissing me. I'm going to give him the time of his life for as long as he talks later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

There was unmatched tongue action going on, and I'm kind of starting to get on with what's happening, even though I've just done it yesterday, I would appreciate doing it again tonight with someone else just for the thrill-- and to forget what had happened. "Let's hit my room." Upon crashing the bed, we went down with business. He was licking me all over, and when things got more in heat, I think it's finally time for me to warn him. "Hey, you. Before you lose yourself we can only go up to this point." I said, telling him not to go further than making out. He stopped and looked at me, looking disappointed. "Why? Still thinking about him?" He asked. I felt a catch in my throat. I remembered Kazuya telling me not to do things at his back, and doing it with this man is betraying him, but everything he once told me seemed pointless already. I would be no use for him now, so might as well do what I want and try to find out new people. He continued talking, "I'll make sure no one knows... I'll make you forget all about my brother". It seemed like a spear hit me in the chest as I pulled away and sat up in disbelief. "Kazuya's your brother?" I asked, squinting my eyes. He paused for a moment and looked at the scenery outside the window. "He's my older half- brother, we came from different mothers. I went here in Japan to look for my dad, Heihachi Mishima. I wasn't very unfortunate when I joined the Tekkenshu, and got high up in the ranks. Since my career was going good, I stayed after leading a coup against the former Zaibatsu's administration. Now, in short, I work under my nephew, Jin Kazama, without him knowing anything about his uncle." He stood up to get something from his drawer. "You look European." I said.

"I'm half- Swedish. I was born and raised there until the early years of my teens. As soon as I got here I found this job, and I've been here ever since. I was quite thrilled to find out my roots, but I don't think this is the right time to reveal anything."

"Does Heihachi know about you?"

"No. He didn't know that his affair with my mother bore something that was me. He was quite the ladies' man despite what he looked like. Must've been the hair." He laughed as he came back, holding a jar in his hand. That jar isn't any different to me. He wants some action, alright. He sat down beside me and held my face. "This little affair of us won't be known to anyone else." He assured. I think I've heard that one before. "So when it comes to the tournament, if ever we face each other, don't take it personally.", he continued. So that explains his eerie resemblance to Kazuya. I should've known. At least I don't have to exert any effort on interrogating him anymore. "I won't tell anything about this either." I said. "Good. Now, to make you forget about your heartbreak."

"Uh-ah, ah! Hold on a second right there, you can do whatever you want with me, but you have to talk later." I said, holding up my hand against him.

"I'll give you all you want, baby..." I rolled my eyes as he said this.

Things went so fast. He complained about how easy it is to get inside me, and I told him I've just done it yesterday _with his brother_. He grunted in defeat, but still continued nevertheless, until another revelation came out from him, "Am I lousy?", he asked. "Pretty much." I replied in all honesty. He was clumsy and he was hurting me almost all the time, besides, at some points during the climax I wasn't saying his name, I was calling for _his brother _instead. He explains why; "Actually, it's the first time I did it with a guy...". Yep, totally lousy. At least he knew all about "making life easier". "I think you need more practice."

"Damn! You better be the one to teach me next time..."

"In your dreams, bitch."

*****

We finished at about four in the morning, and I woke up the next day lying in his arms. When I realized it was another guy I almost jumped back, and remembered what we just did last night. "Whoa! What's up with you?" He exclaimed as he also jolted up. Both of us shook our heads and sighed. "I have to go back." I said, "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure. Everything's inside already. You can have some of my clothes if you want to get changed."

"No, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I stepped inside his bathroom and was surprised at how spacious it is. It was totally clean and well-organized. Thinking about last night, it actually relieved my tension a little bit-- just a tiny, weenie bit, even though he wasn't really that good. I even hit my head in his bed's headboard a number of times because he was pushing inside too hard. How stupid. Now I feel all sore and weak instead of feeling refreshed, and all I could do is bathe last night away. When I was done, he offered breakfast, but I told him that I'll just have it at the hotel. Before I left in the same clothes I was in last night, he handed me a flash drive. "It has everything you have to know. I hope it helps. Don't tell anyone that I gave this to you, especially Eddy."

"What if they found out that you leaked information?"

"Impossible. They trust me too much they wouldn't even think that I was the one who did it."

"Thanks, but why would you give me this when you yourself work for the Zaibatsu?"

"Life's like that, Sergei. You give and take. After this, they will soon learn their mistakes that I've been working hard to correct all these years. I'm starting to grow sick of it all, and I want some vindication from all of my hard work."

"You're gonna give up the crying game?"

"Soon, but for now, I have something to tell you..."

He pulled me closer and kissed me, it was quite a passionate one, and it caught me by surprise. I'm not that rude to decline, so I went with it since it was good anyway. When we pulled away, he was still holding onto me. "You know what, you're really beautiful. I wonder what you did for him to hurt you badly. I think he lost someone as awesome as you."

I didn't answer, because I was asking that question myself. It wasn't him, actually. It was fate making a prank on me. I still have no idea if this is going to happen, but I might develop something towards this guy that I used to get annoyed with. For now, I still have to see where things are going. "By the way, as bad as I was in bed last night, you were totally amazing, the way you ride, damn... no wonder Kazuya likes you so much!" I frowned at his statement and kneed him in the gut.

"Oww! What'd you do that for?"

"Remembrance." I replied as I walked away. I left with him distantly screaming "I love you!"

_Whatever._

Finally, my extreme chances haven't gone to waste. I thank my appeal and my looks for this success. I came back to the hotel, and was pulled to the side by Anna, looking excited. "Where have you been last night, you bastard?"

I need to think of an excuse, or else she will cause an early morning scene. "Just went off to some bar and stayed until closing time."

"Still not over Kazuya, I see. Don't you worry; I found something that might bite your interest. Meet me later at two!"

"Alright."

She walked away hastily. I wonder if she and Bruce have already concluded their research. I went back to my room to get changed and to report my newly acquired information back to the headquarters. I need to secure this flash disk safe in my suitcase, and that's just what I did. Making sure nothing and nobody can steal it, I changed my clothes and went down the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. I have to skip training for today though. Lars' inability to please me in bed didn't give me good results, so I have to recharge and gain back my energy. I walked in casually, making my orders to the waiter, when I saw the cheerleader sluts from the last tournament sitting on one table not far from mine. Here they go on looking at me again. I wanted to fork their eyes one by one and make them eat it. They giggled and whispered to each other, but it would be a waste of time and energy to confront them, so I just let them fuck themselves. Suddenly, I felt like the whole world was blocked out by a giant red balloon when Bob suddenly showed up in front of me wearing his red shirt-- again. He was with another guy who was almost as equally tall as him with black hair. "Hey dude, 'morning! You look alone, so I hope you don't mind if we sit with you."

_"Buenos Dias, señor! Me llamo Miguel Caballero Rojo..." _ The other guy introduced himself in Spanish. I am certain he realized I didn't understand what he said. I only understood his name. "Oh, sorry..." Miguel apologized as he nodded.

"Take your seats." I said, gesturing to the two guys to sit. Standing side by side, they look like the number 10.

"Thanks, man. Have you already ordered?" Bob asked.

"Yeah."

"So, Miguel, this one here is the famed Angel of Death from Russia, Dragunov. Isn't it awesome to sit with him?!" Bob said excitedly.

"It's certainly an honor, _señor _Dragunov. I hope to fight with you in the tournament; you look like an interesting opponent."

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to that too."

Our orders arrived after a few minutes as I was easily outclassed by Bob in eating. He had a meal for four people to himself, and he devoured it with me and Miguel staring in awe. "What?" He said between mouthfuls.

After breakfast and a little chat, we parted ways. Now's the time when my soul cries for Kaz. It hurts... badly. I'm all alone, and I don't want to meet up with Lars, especially after last night. My guilt added up even more for some reason, and my sanity's about to give up on me.

-------------------------------------------

****Author's Note:**

_Thanks for reading so far! I hope y'all don't get tired yet. I'm gonna finish this one up soon I promise!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

_**Author's Note First! :**_

_I apologize deeply for updating so late! I know it's 10,000 years but I went through three hurricanes and numerous PC breakdowns before finally getting back, so here it is, and thank you for being patient with me! _

The only thing that was getting my mind off from my screw-up was the silent humming of the air-conditioner. I was thinking of what else to do for today while recharging myself for another round of training sessions to prepare for the upcoming tournament. I was too feeble to immerse myself in this sorry state, I being confused of my feelings, and being vulnerable to being too soft that I can't concentrate on my job, which was my main purpose of being here. Lars had just given me a dilemma so tough, that as crazy as his hairstyle is, my decisions are being affected by my actions as well. He was making me change my feelings. He is the one that makes me question if I really do matter to his brother or not. Slowly sinking in to the sea of thoughts that were flooding my brain once again, I was beginning to fall asleep when a series of knocks on the door prevented me from going off to slumber land. Yawning and scratching the back of my head, I stood up to see who is the culprit that was preventing me from falling asleep; Lars—a person that I'm not too eager to see. He looked casual today though; his hair neatly tied up in a ponytail with some loose bangs in the front, wearing a shirt and denim pants; at least it makes me feel that he too, can be normal and one of the humans on earth. "Hi." He greeted with a smile as I opened the door. I was praying that some universal power wouldn't try and make me change my feelings towards this bastard. His smile was a pretty one, just like his big brother's. He wasn't smiling like this last night.

"What do you need?" I asked flatly. Frankly, I'm mystified by this man's intentions.

"I just want to talk to you, if it's okay."

"About what?"

"Can I at least come inside?"

I paused for a second before letting him in. If he stays any longer outside my door someone might find out him and his business with me.

"How are you?" He asked like he hadn't seen me for a while.

"Fine, just taking a break before going back to training. Go and take a seat." Although it feels a little strange to talk to him too kindly, I still displayed a welcome gesture towards him. As he sat on the couch at the suite's living room, he gazed around my room.

"This room is exquisite. As far as I know, this isn't like the other participants' rooms. Must've been that _special _bond between you and Kazuya."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Would you like something to drink?"

"Did you bring some genuine Russian vodka along with you? Let me have that, please."

I went into the counter without a word, dropping in some ice to a couple of glasses and poured vodka on the rocks. I went back to him and gave him the other glass as I sat across him. "So, what brings you here?"

"I just want to tell you something about my concluded defeat. The battle may be over, but the war still goes on…"

"The Mishima Zaibatsu is surrendering to the G Corporation?"

"What? Geez, Sergei, you're so immature. I meant something else, and it isn't about the _actual_ war these days. By the way, to make things clear for you, I'm the one who's raising up a coup against the Zaibatsu, and no one really knows."

"I see, that's why it's that easy for you to give me that information I needed. What's that battle then?"

_Is it that your brother is much better in pleasing me in bed? Oh man, you so totally lost. Thanks to you I can't go back to training today._

He sighed and took a long look at me straight in the eye. I gave him a glare in return as I placed my glass on the center table and crossed my arms.

"The battle was a silent one between me and my brother though we didn't even know each other. And it was… for you, you know…"

"_This guy is so cheesy." _I thought.

Nevertheless, he went on;"he won! I'm nothing against him. But I'm not giving up on you!" He consumed the soul of his vodka in one gulp and stood up as he placed his glass on the table. He went to me and knelt on one knee, think of a guy proposing to his girlfriend. He held my hand tightly and inched his face closer to mine. Just as he was about to kiss me, another set of loud knocks came onto the door. Whoever it is, that person must be really excited, or angry. He quickly pulled away as he stood up immediately, going for the window. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you realize we're on the 10th floor of this building?" I almost screamed, thank goodness the room is soundproof from outside.

"When my brother is through with you, I'll make sure you're mine!" Before I could even react to what he said, he disappeared. I don't know if he still lived after what he did, but I forgot that he was well-trained to do these things. I have no time to wonder on as the knocks grew more impatient. I looked into the peeking hole and saw an angry-looking Anna. She was tapping her foot impatiently while holding what seemed to be a newspaper on her hand. "Open the damn door, Sergei. I ain't got all day!"

I quickly opened the door and let her in, giving me a death glare as she passed by me. "Man, I thought you killed yourself already." As she continued to the living room, she paused in her tracks to sniff the air. Did Kazuya also train his bodyguards to use their noses in providing security?

"That wasn't your perfume!" She exclaimed. "Was someone else with you?"

"W-what are you saying? That _was_ my perfume!" I replied nervously.

"No it's not!"

"T-that's my _other _perfume."

"Is this the first time you used it? It smells good."

"Uh… thanks?"

"Why are you sounding like you're hiding something?"

I swallowed my saliva as I rummaged my brain for some excuse.

"Look, if you're here to talk about perfumes…"

"Alright, fine! I couldn't wait until two, so…" she said as she finally calmed down and handed me the newspaper that she was holding. I sighed silently so that she wouldn't notice that I was relieved because _I was really hiding something_. "Well don't just stare at that thing, open it up!"

"What's this?"

"Duh! It's a newspaper, Sergei Dragunov. It's made of paper and it tells the news! JUST READ IT!" She screamed loudly as she almost pulled her hair off her head. I assume she's just having a bad period. I did what she told me and read an article about Jun Kazama.

"**AUTHORITIES RE-OPENS CASE ABOUT WOMAN'S MYSTERIOUS DEATH IN YAKUSHIMA"**

The headline says. I started reading the first few lines of the report. _"'The local authorities of the island conducted another investigation on a woman's mysterious death. The woman was said to be Jun Kazama, the late partner of large-scale controversial G Corporation leader, Kazuya Mishima. The investigators are still searching the area for any traces of her remains or any other evidence…' _Alright, but why now?_"_

"Jin Kazama told those investigators to shed some light on the case. If you must know, he's very close to his dear mommy. I was hoping that if she really came back, she would give him a good spanking, teach him a lesson on family values and give him vitamins." Anna replied. "Bruce is delusional about her… and so are you!"

"_Give him vitamins?"_ I thought. "But Jin should've stopped all this pandemonium if he was that scared of his mother." I said.

"Don't forget about the devil gene, Mr. Dragunov. It completely consumed him, and it's hard to go back now, I guess it's just his hallucination. Maybe he was taking in some drugs, unlike before when he was still a good kid."

"I don't know, but like what I told you, I personally saw Jun Kazama."

"Maybe you're taking in some drugs too, and that's prohibited in this tournament. Jun is dead! Okay? Jin has gone crazy and does all these weird stuff to the world. Who knows, he might have supernatural powers and was controlling your feeble brain all along? Sergei, what I'm trying to say here is; fix everything. That's what you came here for, right? And I hope you're appreciating all the help that you're getting from us, although it isn't really that obvious."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Before you do your business with the Zaibatsu, why don't you fix your personal matters first? You know you really can't be that professional if you're dealing with something hard in yourself. I guess you know what I'm talking about, yes?"

"Ka-"

"Ding! Correct, deal with the boss first. He's the greatest help that you can get, and he can't do that if he's up there in his room, getting drunk and feeling sorry for himself. Oh, I feel so sorry for him too…" Anna paused and wiped a single tear from her eye. I don't know if it was for real, though. "Alrighty, enough chit-chat. I'm going down for lunch, wanna come with?"

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you downstairs…"

She sighed and nodded as she left. I sighed as well and leaned against the door. Maybe she was right after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

Having a bit of my hopes up, I hurriedly went down to lunch to talk to Anna. I would regret my actions later, but for now, I have to know the truth. I almost pushed people aside just to get inside the lift in time, and some of them gave me worried looks. My mannerism wasn't known to everybody every time I'm anxious—I tend to bite my nails off. I know that it's weird, but my brain was suddenly telling me to do it again. I can almost kiss the floor of the lobby as soon as the lift arrived. I saw Anna chomping away her lobster as I approached her table.

"Hey…" she greeted in between mouthfuls. She must be really hungry indeed. "Sit…", she said as she pointed at the empty chair in front of her.

I gave my order to the waiter who approached me as soon as I sat down. When I'm this anxious, I can't eat properly, so I just ordered some garden salad and soda. I need to solve this today, I thought. I was raising a determined fist inside me. She drank up the wine, slammed the glass on the table, and burped. It was very un-ladylike for her to do that, and it's odd to see her like that. "I haven't eaten breakfast! Don't stare at me like that!"

"Fine."

"His room was a complete mess! You and Bruce are delusional bastards; if Jun was there I bet she would hit the boss with a night stand because of all the clutter. He also still hasn't eaten! What the hell did you do to him?!"

"Yeah, you told me that already, except for the part where he isn't eating. Should I go and talk to him already? I don't even know if he still wants me."

Anna paused and stood up, slamming her hands on the table, its contents almost broke. The waiter who was about to serve me my order stood back and looked at her in fear. I even pushed my chair away myself.

"Why you stupid fu-… forget about it. If he doesn't want you, do you think that he would be in his state right now? Use your damn brain if you still got any!"

"Maybe he was just in pure solitude because he was suffering from his anxiety attacks again due to over-work."

"It isn't that! I feel so sorry for the boss! Oh my god, you don't know how lucky you are! Get serious and hurry up in eating that already."

I know it isn't that easy to do just what Anna says, but I was determined to fix things as soon as I can, so I ate the salad, but because of thinking too much on how I can patch things up, I lost appetite and pushed the food away. I just drank up the soda.

"Do you still want that?" Anna asked as she pointed at my salad.

"Uh, no, you can have it. I lost my appetite."

"So I guess you should go to his room now. Good luck, you bastard! Win him back!" She exclaimed as she pulled the salad to her and devoured it. She gave me a thumbs-up as I left her alone in her table.

Maybe that's what explains the way Lars acted a while ago, though it's too cheesy. In order for me to gain back something that I've lost, I should let go of one of them. I've tried and tested Kazuya for all that he is, and why should I give up on him? I'll say never on ending things between us.

But before I can talk to him, I need to muster some confidence first. I've done a lot with his back turned, and that wasn't what he wanted. I need to go catch some fresh air before anything else, so I went to the nearby park behind the hotel. It was odd enough, but nonetheless perfect; there wasn't anybody around, and it seemed like the place was for me alone to linger around. I sat on the bench and closed my eyes, thinking of what to say when I finally get to talk to him. Suddenly, there was a swift gust of wind, and I felt someone sitting beside me. Realizing that presence, I opened my eyes and was surprised at who I saw sitting next to me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

"Jun?" I exclaimed. She sat there with a motherly smile on her face, for some reason, it was relieving. Although it's weird to see her still wearing the same dress days ago, I felt like I needed to stay and know what she wants.

"Hello, Sergei."

I didn't reply and just stared at her. She placed her hand on mine, and held onto it tightly. They felt cold, too. "I just want you to know that he forgives you, no matter what you have done. He knows that he too, have been wrong. He lifted the curse he placed on you from before because he doesn't want to see you locked up. Please, go back to him. You're the only one that matters to him right now, and the only one who can appease the devil inside him. It's a disease that only one person could cure."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, she talks about subjects too quickly.

"My time is over now and it's your turn to watch over him. Even though the society forbids your kind of relationship, it's the only thing that keeps him living up each day. I'm begging you not to give up since he already gave you your space and time. Stay just as strong as you are, and forget the past. The others may be able to help him make our son realize his mistakes, but you're the one who can help out the biggest. No matter what Kazuya's intentions are, I know it will be for the better…"

"You… you're really… gone?"

"I cannot stay any longer. I entrust him to you. He loves you so much, my dear, and I know you do too. He would die without you, so please, go back."

I looked down at my lap, and when I turned to look back at Jun, she was gone. It came directly from her; she was just a spirit that wanted to make sure that things will finally be alright. I wasn't delusional, so it seems. As soon as she disappeared, the heavens opened and rain fell. It seemed like she had finally moved on and came back to where she really belonged. It's ironic how an angel of heaven entrusts her loved one to an angel of death.

I let the rain drench me up, it felt like it was cleansing me from all the wrong that I have done, and giving me some sympathy. I felt at ease. I stood in the middle of the still empty park and looked up to the heavens, praying for her peaceful rest. Since Anna told me that Jin Kazama saw his mother, I hope he would stop all these mayhem. But it seemed that it will be in our hands now. A quick flashback to what happened many years ago in that battle came to strike me with the feeling of the cold, wet rain, but today wasn't for mourning. Time to get moving. I almost ran to go back to the hotel and into Kazuya's room, regardless of how soaked up I am and all the looks that I'm getting from people. The numbers for the exclusive lift were given to me by Bruce some time ago, and now would be the best time I use it. I punched in the numbers impatiently as I stepped in, waiting anxiously for the lift to get to the penthouse floor. After what seemed like forever, there was a loud 'ting!' as I arrived to the said floor. Once again, it was virtually empty; none of his bodyguards or any employee of the hotel was on sight. My legs felt like it had iron greaves on it, as I was weighed down from all the shame of what I did behind his back, but I was holding on to Jun's words, and I'm not doing it for myself and Kazuya only, but as well for her peace and the for the sake of the world before it totally goes into ruins. My gut was turning from nervousness and excitement as I knocked on his door.

There was no answer, so I knocked some more. I can't really tell if there was anyone inside, until I heard the knob turn, and the door finally opened. Kazuya stood without a word, his mouth a bit open at the sight of me. His hair was totally undone and he was wearing nothing but cotton pants. He didn't look like the Kazuya Mishima that everyone knew.

"Hi." I said.

He still looked amazed and surprised at the same time. "Will you let me in?" I asked as he gave way. I closed the door behind me and turned to look at him, and the room. It was true, crumpled paper and empty bottles littered the floor, the drapes were also closed so the room was darker.

"You… why are you here?" He asked flatly. There was a feeling that he isn't ready to fix things up between us yet and that I wasn't welcome here, but I'm not going back, it's on now.

"I just want to know if… you still want to get back with me. Look, I know it's hard, but I'm really sorry. It's all me, so please… I hope-"

He stood up and placed a finger on my mouth to shut me up. I was surprised when he suddenly embraced me as he buried his face on the side of my neck, maybe he didn't notice that I was all drenched up in rain water, but with the way that he looked right now, it isn't only my clothes that are wet. He was such a big turn-on. "I know… I'm sorry too. I thought that you were here to end things up, but it turns out that I was wrong." He said as he continued to squeeze me in. Then his hands started to go down my hips and kissed me passionately as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I can never deny the fact the he was the better man than his unknown brother, and who am I to turn away from this kind of pleasure? I just hope he doesn't do anything to me yet, if he finds out that I've just had my piece last night, he'll be mad for sure, so I just told him to let me use the bathroom to take a shower and change into dry clothing as soon as he stopped. I noticed that his face brightened up and I silently thanked Jun because it worked out.

As soon as I finished using the bathroom, I called the chamber maid to clean up _our_ room (once again) since he had been denying them for days now, and the room was screaming "CLEAN ME!!!" very clearly, although not literally. She said that she'll be over soon.

"Why are you wet anyway?" Kazuya asked as he remembered how I looked like a while ago.

"I got caught in the rain outside." I replied as I continued drying my hair with a towel. Since I was sitting on the bed, he grabbed that opportunity to pin me down. "Why don't you make up for what you did? You've been a bad boy." He whispered wickedly as a grin crept onto his face. "Oh no, not right now, you still haven't told me that you forgive me already…" I replied, making up excuses again. "I'll forgive you after I amend you for your sin."

"Why don't we just eat out? Or… something? Don't you think it's all too quick? Work your way with me again, and I'll work with mine." I guess it worked, as always, as he let go and sat up. "Fine. I'll just go and get dressed."

"Cool." I said as the chambermaid arrived and complained at all the mess to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIV: Final Chapter**

A few days have passed since our reconciliation, but it felt like it happened years ago. Once again, we were back to the way it used to be. Me getting up earlier than him so I end up being the _"wife"_ again as I make breakfast. I hate it, but I think I'm starting to get sick of it that I'm numb to the feeling already. He was so angry two days ago because he still hasn't 'punished' me for what I did. I don't know how I managed to control myself for almost a week, but I guess I was just waiting for something big, and I got it last night. Actually, my body still hurts from what he did. He couldn't stand any longer so I was surprised when he suddenly punched me square in the jaw, almost knocking me out. He pulled out a handcuff from his drawer. I don't know where it came from, but I know its purpose. I didn't know he had those things. I was about to get back at him with a kick to his junk but he dodged it and forcefully cuffed me to the bed post.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed, but to no avail, he kneed me in the gut. This fucker!

"I told you that I would NEVER give you up to some other loser!"

"I know, but do you really have to be violent?" He's starting to get masochistic, and it's never happened before. I guess it's the result of being away from him for too long.

"I would kill you first before another sucker gets you." He said as he drew out a mean-looking whip this time. I gotta admit it though; all this pain turns me on. "Now, time to punish you." He said as he lashed his first strike at my arm. "Holy shit, that hurt! If you wanna fuck me that badly could you at least be a little more considerate with the welfare of my body?" He wasn't listening as he lashed his second strike and I kept on swearing and cursing.

I was bleeding and I had bruises all over my body, not to mention another set of vampire holes on my neck minus the weird curse. It was a strategy that he thinks will work so that he can weaken me, and squirming free from him would be inevitable. He unlocked my cuffs as he ripped off my pants. When will this guy ever learn how to do it properly? It was too painful for me to even push him away, so I just gritted my teeth and dug my nails on his shoulders as he got down to business. I was moaning, screaming, and cursing all at the same time. This was worse than the push-ups I got from military school. The bed almost wanted to break in half because he was thrusting with so much rigid force. I think this time I'll be swollen much more than with Lars. If only the whole city could hear my cries of pain (and pleasure) they would throw rocks at the window. Maybe even boulders if they're strong enough. Damn, when it was the climax I couldn't even say his name right. So that concludes last night, a scene I could never forget. At least it was good despite all the torture and stuff. I hope it was enough.

Shrugging off the thoughts of last night by shaking my head I noticed that the bacon was starting to look like charcoal. "Oh shit!"

"Don't burn us, please!" Kazuya screamed from the room.

"Shut up you merciless son of a bitch!"

I think it's gonna be a long month.

~The End~

**Author's Final Note:**

Thank you all for bearing with me! I hope you enjoyed the twisted love story between these evil men. As my story's tag line says. _"When two evil forces meet, love begins… and the world ends."_ Cool, huh? No? Oh well, I still appreciate you, the reader for making it until the finale. Also, I would like to give my special thanks to ~XNightLadyX~ for being my buddy-slash-reviewer, to all those who reviewed this story without flaming me, and to those who added this author and this story to their favorites. Thank you, thank you very much! I love you all! If God allows, I would make a manga out of this story. Oh, if you want to check out my humble artwork, you can check out my deviantART account: .com

**P.S:**

_**Maybe I can upload an epilogue, but I'm not so sure. I'm planning to make another story with these two again, but I'm not so sure about that either. But here's one that's certain, I uploaded a bonus chapter, so I hope you read it as well. It's not a story though, but an interview with Tekken's project director/ one of the creators, Katsuhiro Harada! (Which I got two autographs from! Score!) So read on and enjoy. **_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Anna noticed the bruises and the red marks on my arms, my neck, and some on my face when she caught me trying to conceal them.

"What the hell are those things?" She asked.

"Allergy." I lied. It's not a good one since the wounds are far from looking like an allergy, but nobody wants to tell other people that your lover had just whipped you to smithereens before finally forcing himself into your body last night. It's quite embarrassing.

"Please, spare me your blasphemy. Does being black and blue look like an allergy to you?" Anna exclaimed as she leaned closer, looking around suspiciously. "Hey, why don't you just tell me the truth?" She whispered, "The boss gave you something to learn from, didn't he?"

Why this bitch! How did she know these things? Oh yeah, I forgot, she sleeps with butterflies, and one of them did the same thing to her, I assume it's just not worse than mine, though.

"I didn't know he was one sadistic bastard when it comes to bed. If you could only see the rest of my body…"

Anna gleamed, but I really didn't mean to say anything. "Please!"

"In your dreams, Williams."

"Oh, damn."

The tournament will start in a few days, and I'm getting enough training despite incoherent interventions either by Kazuya, or some other person. Lars still hasn't shown up, and thank goodness he still didn't. Jin still continues to wreak havoc on the world, and I'm waiting for his daddy to give him a good spanking. The devil gene is no more a matter for me, because the Mishima Zaibatsu is my new target, and I think I'm getting all the help here, as what Anna had said. Bruce was faithful that he would beat up his opponents until he finally faces Lars, but the Swedish was not to be underestimated. Kazuya was still hell-bent on dominating the world, and still continues to act like a five year-old when he's alone with me, and he still continues to slaver and torment me with his unforgivable snoring, unpredictable hormone jumps, and passionate kisses, but whatever.

The 6th Iron Fist Tournament is about to begin, and as it's tag line says, "What do you fight for?" I say, "I fight for myself, baby!"


	21. Bonus

**Bonus Chapter**

Alright, guys. This is the bonus chapter I promised you. This is an [informal] interview with Katsuhiro Harada-san, Tekken's project director / one of the creators. This was done by my friend, Nicole (.com) when Harada-san visited my country. What a lucky girl!

_Before anything else, even before I descibe the wonderfully exciting details, I want to share with you what I've learned from talking to Katsuhiro Harada, the Project Director for Tekken 6 __**[through his undeniably impressive translator, of course]**__ about Tekken characters like Dragunov and Leo._**  
**

**Nicole:** I've been wondering for a long time, is Dragunov an actual mute or does he choose not to speak? [I had to repeat this question thrice because it was unbelievably loud.]

**Mr. Harada:** Dragunov was introduced alongside Lili, a very light and active character. This is why he is a dark and cruel character, and this is why he has no quotes or Story Mode lines.

**Nicole:** Uhm, yes, thank you, but I was wondering if Dragunov was physically or psychologically mute or if he perfers not to speak.

**Mr. Harada:** We decided that Dragunov could speak while constructing his profile, although he doesn't talk in the actual game. There's nothing wrong with him, he can speak. _[Mr. Harada adds something for his translator to tell me. Oh yes, and I gave a loud fangirl squeal.]_ He can sing a song. He likes to sing when he's not in battle. [No, I am not kidding. He really did say this.]

**Nicole:** Thank you very, wait, is Dragunov married?

**Mr. Harada [chuckling slightly]:** No, he isn't.

**Nicole:** Fiance? Girlfriend?

**Mr. Harada** No, no.

**Nicole:** Do you mind if I ask you one more question?

**Mr. Harda:** Sure.

**Nicole:** Leo, what's her gender? Is she a boy or a girl?

**Mr Harada [laughing again]:** That's a secret.  
[_Later, after signing my shirt.]_

**Nicole:** Oh, yeah. When's Dragunov's birthday?

**Translator [After consulting Mr. Harada and because he answered me in third person]:** He forgot. He has to check.  
Yes, I really did ask those questions and I took down notes.  
If you don't want to believe me, that's your loss. But I was extremely happy to finally know the truth.

So there you go, it's for real, you know. So that's the end of my story, I hope you enjoyed the ride. [Kazuya did, if you know what I mean]. I'll see you on my next fic! (Maybe)


End file.
